Justice of Time
by Celestial Indigo
Summary: One must lear from their past in order to move on with their future. Whether it be the briliance of life...or the darkness of death. RSMOthers
1. Crimes of Nerima

Justice of Time

By AnimeFreak317

Disclaimer–None of these characters are mine. They are the property of their respective owners and are not being used for financial gain.

Author's Notes–This is a series that came to my mind one day. Ideas have come from such other various fanfics as, "Relatively Absent, Time Heals All Wounds, Pluto's Son, Awkward Consequence," and another fanfic that has two Pluto's running about, but I forgot it's name. Describing anymore would give away some of the story. I'm sure there are others out there that contribute to my delusions. But for now, these come to mind. Besides, I'm bored and beer-less. Dam, I gotta solve that problem soon before I decide the government is a good thing. Heaven help us if that happens.

Also, this is a reposting to with all the modifications and some updates as I will be posting the other chapters I have finished as soon as I reformat them into the formats that are accepted on this site. I'll try to have the next chapter out by the middle of next month.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Prologue–Crimes of Nerima

It was a bright, sunny morning in Nerima as Ranma was walking to school on his favorite route, this being the top of the fences. Unusual to this was the fact that his 'beloved' fiancée was strangely absent. She claimed to have needed to get to school early to finish some project that was due at the end of the month. This didn't bother the pig-tailed martial artist one bit. In fact, he relished the fact that he may actually get to school on time without being considered target practice by Akane and her 'Mallet-sama.'

Lately, though, she didn't even need a reason to pull it out and give him a good whack. It seemed that all he had to do was breath and there she as with it. Various obstacles just added more pain and injury, such as the strangely absent Chinese bimbo that usually comes along and glomps him. Nor was the Shakespearian-wannabe who, as of late, usually catches him on his way to school.

This was a nice break from the Chaos that engulfed his life, but there was an air of uneasiness about. He couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen. Looking up to the sky, he wondered what Kami-sama was planning for him today.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Up in Asgard, Kami-sama was typing away at his computer. With a final stroke of the key, he entered a command into the system and sat back. "I hope this will be the final straw that makes him leave. If not, there ain't much that can be done for the future." Sometimes, he wishes that he could go down to Midgard himself so he could intervene and convince certain individuals of their crimes. But he knew he couldn't because of a self-imposed law that prevents him unless it is a last resort to save all creation, and only at the last possible moment at that. But he knew one who could help protect all. He had faith in this one's resolve and duty to overcome these inconveniences. One named Ranma Saotome. Such a burden was hard to lay upon one being who has already suffered so much torment in his life, but to remain so true to honor after all this time, was remarkable. Once the crisis of humanity and all life was saved, maybe Ranma would like to become one of the ranks by his side. Only time could tell.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

His senses were growing wilder the closer he got to school. He figured it was where he would find out why his day was so calm. Sighing in resentment, he proceeded to school. He knew if it wasn't here and now, it would be later and harsher. He just wished that Akane didn't feed him her-so-called food that was only better than fresh sewage at a refinery plant.

Leaping off the fence, he proceeds towards his 'punishment' in expectation. He was no sooner than one-step onto the school property than it happened...

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Hotaru was smiling in contemptment as she and Setsuna-mama were walking in the park. School for her was canceled because of a recent rouge yoma taking the liberty of attacking students there, and in doing so, damaged the building. There was a nice misty hue of water covering the plant life of the park from the recent rainfall that fell that morning. Now the clouds were breaking up leaving a clear blue sky, complete with the rainbow that follows some springtime rain. The shear beauty of it left her feeling more energized than normal. A feeling of peace, so long forgotten, washed over the normally distant and depressed Senshi of Saturn.

"Thank you for bringing me out her Setsuna-mama. I really miss spending time with you."

"I know little one. It's just I've been really busy lately. You know how it can be at the gate," said the Senshi of Pluto.

The two walk over to a nearby bench facing the cliff of a high hill with numerous trees on both levels hiding the rising sun. Before sitting down, Setsuna produces a towel and wipes the excess water off so they can sit without getting wet.

"This reminds me of mornings I use to spend with...her. We use to go all over the universe just to see where the sunrise would look the best."

The elder looks at her younger charge with a questioning look. "What do you remember about her?"

Hotaru closes her eyes and thinks back. "I remember how close we were. Closer than sisters, but not like Michiru-mama and Hakura-papa. I couldn't bring myself to that. I mean, Terra and I couldn't be that way because of her parents. She was betrothed to all those other men thanks to her father, and he was preaching about honor. It's always been important to her and he used it against her," she said while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I miss her so much. If only she was alive when the rest of us were sent forward, then maybe..."

Setsuna reaches over and hugs her. "Yes, I know. She was the only one who could ever get me to laugh and cry at the same time. Her innocence and honor was what helped us back then. Sadly enough, she was the only one who remembered our birthdays. Even if it was according to Terra time. Remember the gift she gave me on my 1246th birthday?"

A chuckle escapes Hotaru's lips. "How could I forget. You blushed like a little school girl when that male stripper popped out of that cake. I never laughed so hard in my life. With her, you never see it coming. Not even from the gate."

Blushing Setsuna responded, "True. But it wasn't as funny as when she got you your 19th birthday gift. You looked so adorable in that negligee she got you. Who'd of thought that pink and red..."

"SETSUNA-MAMA. No need to bring that up now, that happened in the silver millennium. I don't even have that set anymore."

"Of course there is. You brought up the stripper, I bring up the teddy. I'd say were even. It's a shame we weren't able to get her back. I would have loved the look on her face if we could have..."

Looking sad again, Saturn continues, "Yeah, but then that dam Phoenix God went and..."

"I know. Knocked her out and into those pools. I can not believe she drowned either."

"We can only hope that she is still resting in peace now."

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"HALT VILE DEMON!" This coming from a boken...no, make that steel katana toting moron. "Today thou shalt be given the righteous justice justly deserved for harboring the fair Akane and the beauteous Pig-tailed girl."

Ring. Ring ring ring. "Arien," shouted the over zealous tart while launching herself at Ranma. "You no go class. Take Shampoo out on date now, no?"

Watching from the third floor window, Akane sees this and rushes out door, knocking over her cooking project that was due at the end of the month.

"Get off my Ranchan you Amazon hussy!" cried the pizza maker.

"How dare you steal my lovely Shampoo away from me. Now you DIE!" Declared the coke bottle warring hidden weapons master.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH. Ranma-sama, why don't you leave these peasants and come with me to my humble abode. We could make such sweet music together." Said the leotard clad psycho.

"Aloha me kekei's. You told you no allowed bring fights to school with you. Now you get nice buzz cut," said the hellish Hawaiian barber.

"RANMA, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR FIANCEE LIKE THAT!" cried waterworks Tendo.

"RANMA, YOU BREAK YOUR FATHER'S HEART!" bellowed the glutton part time panda.

"RANMA, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SEEN HELL! PREPARE TO DIE!" reamed the lost 'pig.'

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH THOSE BIMBO'S. RANMA NO BAKA!" screamed the tomboyish bitch as she came running out the school doors.

All this said practically all at the same time while creating a circle around the doomed target. What god did I piss off this time, thinks as he looks to the sky. Are you having fun watching me Kami-sama. Cause I ain't having fun.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"No Ranma, I'm not. I do wish you the best of luck today."

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Meanwhile, at the temple where the Norns are residing...

"Place your bets everyone, who will win today's fight. Ranma 'Hercules' Saotome," called out Urd while the many gods, goddesses, and demons came over to visit and watch the big fight, who let out a cheer for the mortal that had captured the eye of many, "Or the Nerima Wrecking Crew." This bringing up boos and disgust of many, especially and unexpectedly, the demons.

"Remember, favor's bet will be collected from the losing parties. Categories range for today are, for Ranma, not a scratch, multiple bruising, new scars, sprains, broken limbs, two out of the four, three out of the four, and barely standing. For the NWC, we got team work, Curse changing, new attacks, female fury, turn on each other, Kuno gets a hit in, Akane's breakfast takes it's toll, and victory. Place your bets everyone."

Keiichi stands up. "Well what about me, I'm just a mortal. It's not like I could grant favors."

"Don't worry Keiichi-san," said his love, Belldandy. "The ultimate force will help you if you want to try."

"Don't worry Kei, I'll cover you for one favor. I'll even make it so it's not beyond what you're capable of," smirked Urd, already knowing what 'favor' to collect from him, or should it be, for her sister.

"It better not be what I'm thinking, ya old hag," stated Skuld, having the same thoughts as her elder sister.

"Hu, why fret over the details, so what do you say Keiichi?"

"Ok, then I'll go with the NWC turning on each other," smiled Keiichi, knowing that this is what they usually do, and hoping for some time alone with the goddess that he loves, like a week.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Kuno start by rushing in with an overhead strike, which Ranma steps to the side for and in the process throws the dangling Amazon to the ground. He's about to retaliate when Moose attacks him with a barrage of sharp weapons on chains. Ranma leaps out of harms way into Ryoga's waiting strike. He swings his umbrella in a horizontal strike what clips Ranma's side and sends him reeling in pain of to the side as a couple of his ribs are cracked. As he lands, he uses his momentum to roll over a few times and uses his hands to springboard into the air as the Principal's sheers skim a part of his hair above his right temple and the end of his pigtail. This even leaves a gash in his head where they connected.

Dam it, that poison Akane fed me is affecting me worse than usual. Gotta make this fast before I get creamed, thought the target of many.

"Ranchan, how could you do that to her? Your going to have to pay for that," said the oversized spatula carrier.

"Men who do bad thing to wives go very bad place," stated the self mentioned foreign wife.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH, while I like your rough play darling, I have to agree with these peasants. Women should be treated more delicately," followed up the residential psychotic gymnast.

"Baka! This is why us women have to stick together. To prevent JERKS like YOU from hurting us," cried out the abusive tomboy.

And with that, they proceeded to inflict justice upon the bane of women.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"Alright, bets are now closed. It looks like we have an even number going all the way. Depending on the outcome of today's fight will determine how many favors are to be collected by each," called out the sexy goddess of the past.

"Come on sis, I wanna change my bet over."

"Sorry Mara, but bets are closed. If I let you change it, then I'd have to let the wimp change his too." The afore mentioned demon gazed in hatred at her sister for this, then sighed in exasperation at the indignity of it all.

"OOOOHHHHH," came the cry from all the occupants of the temple.

"What happened? What did I miss?" questioned from the demon and heaven sisters.

Skuld smirked in reply, "Only a few good shots in from the fiancée brigade."

"Dam it," cried Urd. "Anyone remember to hit the record button on the DVD player?"

"Eya lass. Already ahead of ya," said William Wallace, God of Freedom.

"YES! Got my new scars," Cried out Thor, God of Thunder. "I love it when they add on to perfection."

"How can you say that?" asked the goddess of love, Aphrodite. "Less scarring means more perfection in sculpting. Why do you think I get all my scars removed whenever I receive one?"

"Cause your femininity, as you put it, can only be seen by the beauty of the skin."

"Dam right, and don't you forget that."

"Is it me or is Ranma not up to par today?" asked Hilda, ruler of Niflheim.

An aw-struck silence cover's the temple while everyone thinks on this and continues to watch the battle unfold on the digital widescreen Skuld was so kind to make when Ranma's battles were starting too become one of the best past times of all creation to watch. A moment later, the gathered crowd watched as Kuno was knocked out, only to be knocked away by his father a moment later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed most of the gods and goddesses and some of the demons as the placed some form of a bet on him, warming the hearts of the demons who relished in the torment of their counterparts on the doublet system.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"So Hotaru, what would you like to do today?" As if I didn't already know.

"Hmmmm. I'd like to pick out a new dress. Like the one she use to ware when we were on vacation. I even think they have it at the mall, when I was last there with Usagi and her friends."

"Sounds like a plan. So you ready to go?"

With a nod, they walked off hand in hand to get that dress.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Ow. Fucking panda. I'd better end this fast. I ain't gonna last much longer. Such were the thoughts of Ranma as he knew he was in way to far over his head. With that, he starts backtracking while just about everyone else was charging on him head on. Multiple strikes, weapons, and kicks were all thrown at him while being charged at. A couple of blows got through but he was able to remain on his feet. Only seven steps to go, he thought as he smirked, further enraging many of those who could and would do him in.

"LOOK OUT! HE'S TRYING FOR THE HIRYO SHOTEN HA!" shouted Ukyo as she looked on taking a breather for a moment.

Few heard this and tried to jump away. That's when they heard the most frightening sound that anyone could hear in their position.

"Hiryo Shoten Ha: Revised, Hurricane of Despair!" With that, the sleeping dragon was awoken and released with unbefound fury upon the school and citizens of Nerima as a level 5 twister formed, sucking up with it anything not deeply rooted in the ground, including the fathers, the fiancées, and any other martial artist who was attacking him.

"Shit," shouted Ranma as he struggled to remain rooted in the center of the storm and keep his calm, knowing if he let his soul of ice melt even a drop, he'd be swept away as well.

He was able to hold on for another few moments as the others were swept up higher and higher. Suddenly, he heard Akane's battle cry.

"RANMA NO BAKA!" This was followed immediately by a stray mallet connecting with his out stretched arm.

CRACK "Yeow! Fuck MEEeee..." he cried out as he felt his arm break. This cause him to lose his cool and get sucked upward into the blast. Luckily for him, the storm had already passed it's peak and he wasn't lifted very far.

As it finally passes, Ranma is flung up and out towards the top of the school feet first into the fence along the outer wall. One foot lands on it and propels him over the top, catching and twisting his ankle, and dropping him face first onto the rooftop leaving a nice impression of himself.

He laid there for a moment longer before he could muster the strength to roll over so he was on his back, and could breathe. Dam it, that took too much out of me. At least I'm safe for the...oh fuck.

This coming from when he opened his eyes and saw the reflection from the sunlight coming from various metallic objects falling at a rapid pace towards the roof where he laid. Using the little strength remaining within himself, he got up and started limping to the door for possible shelter. He was three steps from the door when Kuno's katana landed on his shoe, right in between his toes. He yanked it out and dove for the door, only to find it was locked.

CLANG, CLING CLING CLANG BOOM CLANG CLING CRACK

Such were the various sounds of weapons landing all around Ranma as he feudally tried to ram the door open with his good shoulder with no luck. "Of all the dam things the principal could do, fuckin re-enforced steel doors."

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"How's he gonna get out of this one now?" asked Keiichi.

"He'd better hurry if he's gonna make it," said the self-proclaimed love goddess.

"You'd better hope so sis. Otherwise I get the favors from you two directly, and your little pipsqueak too," exclaimed Mara.

"Look," cried Thor. "He's making his move."

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"This has got to work. KIYAAAAAHHHH!" cried Ranma as he used the sword to make an 'X' in the door. Tossing the sword aside, he lunged at the door again.

Leaping off the ground to add some momentum towards the door, he connected with it breaking it apart. Before he finished flying through the door, though, his cute fiancée's mini spatulas ripped through his calf muscle, embedded itself in the bone, thus throwing off his balance and concentration as he landed face first on the stairs and started his uncoordinated decent down the stairs to the floor below.

He was in pain. He was bleeding. He knew that he was very lucky to still be alive. But most importantly, he knew he had to get himself to Dr. Tofu's ASAP. He didn't know how much time he had before he passed out and was left for dead. Each limb and muscle screamed at him as he got up to move, nearly blinding him.

Guess everyone decided to head home after today. I don't blame them after what just happened. Though I do wish someone did stay. I could use the help now. With that, he slowly started his decent down the stairs to make his way to the doctor's office.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mara. She was so sure that today would be the day that he was defeated. "How could this happen? They had him today. What went wrong?"

"Tsk tsk sis," teased Urd. "Surely by now you would know that Saotome Ranma never loses when it counts."

"Well everyone, we thank you for coming over to watch with us today," said the ever-cheerful Norns of the present. "We have still yet to determine how to call the final results. We will email you something by this evening as to the results and list that will mostly be random as to who gets to

collect the favors."

"Mostly?"

"Why yes. Keiichi-san, for example, made the bet directly with Urd. So she can only collect from him. No one else can. Not even...me," she sadly said.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"I can't believe that they only had that one size left. It's too big for me," complained Hotaru. "I mean, it's more like it's made for Terra than me."

"It's ok sweetheart. You'll probably grow into it within a year or two." Or you could do something special with it soon. "Come on. Let's get something to eat before we head back through the park."

"Ok mama. Thank you."

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"SHE HUGGED ME! KASUMI HUGGED ME! YAHOOOOOOOOO!" Ranma stared in disbelief as Dr. Tofu skipped off in the opposite direction he was coming from.

"Great. She decides to bring that book back today of all days. Just when I need him the most," he said in a weak voice as he continued to walk into the office, just hoping that he would snap out of his delusions soon. As he walked up the stairs, the aforementioned girl opened the door, starting to walk out with another book in her hands.

"Oh my," she said. "Ranma, what happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said trying to muster up a smirk. "Just everyone being there, getting some lucky hits on me. Mostly thanks to that wonderful breakfast your sister cooked up for me this morning and having it shoved down my throat by our fathers."

"Here Ranma, let me help you in."

"That's ok Kasumi. I can...make...it..." he said as he collapsed on the stairs. Obviously passed out from exhaustion.

Without another moment's hesitation, she scooped him up and brought him into the examination room. "Oh Ranma. I don't know how much more of this you can take, or I for that matter."

With him lying on the table, she started to undress him completely to examine his injuries. Looking at the spatula still embedded in his leg she knew that it would half to be the first to be fixed, after she took the photos of all the injuries, like a good nurse or doctor would for future reference.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Three hours later, Ranma began to stir from the pressure that was being added to on the side of his head. Regrettingly opening his eyes, he saw Dr. Tofu standing with a surgeons mask on very close to his face.

"Dr. Tofu, Ranma's awake." said a familiar voice off to his other side, who he saw to be Kasumi, also with a mask on.

"Don't move Ranma. I'm almost done here," said Dr. Tofu as he put the last staple in his head closing up the injury. "All done. You know, you're probably the luckiest being on this earth. With all these injuries you've sustained, you should have been dead on the spot. But somehow you've been able to make it all the way here before just passing out."

"Thanks Doc, but how were you able to fix me up so quickly. Usually when your in one of your moods, your like that for at least two hours."

"Well, it was because of me Ranma. I was able to at least prepare you and start bandaging you up. By the way, I do have to say I really enjoyed the experience it gave me in helping people. I think I would like to try to help out more in the future."

"You did, well I'm glad it was you that started. Thank you, Kasumi. You too Doc."

"No problem Ranma. Well, now that that's done, I'm going to go into my office and have a cup of tea to relax. Even if you never cease to surprise me, it can still be a draining experience. Even for someone as young as me." With that, Dr. Tofu left the two alone to chat and whatnot.

"Ranma-chan, have you given any thought to what we talked about before? You know..."

"Yeah Kasumi, I have, but I just don't know. I mean it would hurt so many people. Especially you."

"What have I told you. To me you will always be my little brother, or sister as the case may be. That doesn't change anything. I've told you that you should start making decisions for yourself before you get yourself killed. It's only fair that you get some retribution for everything that people, especially Genma, have put you through. Honor be dammed for once."

"But honor is everything to me. It's all I have. What else can I do?"

"I don't know, but I do know that if someone attacks you, you may end up crippled, or even worse. Especially if they attack you soon. If they do, family be dammed, I will take action. I will not just sit by and let you be killed. Please Ranma, I would rather see you happy than have to look forward to being the only one who visits your grave in the future. Please, I'm begging you to..." she cried as she trailed off, burying her face in her hands as tears rolled down.

Seeing this Ranma started to get up and off the table to walk over to her, letting his only cover fall off without noticing it. He grabbed her in a hug to try to calm her down like she had done on so many other occasions, whispering to her that it would be alright, that he would...

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Akane was limping into Dr. Tofu's office at that moment. Somehow she was able to limp all the way there from her near death experience from drowning in a one meter deep pond in the park after landing on Genma in his panda form. As she made her way back to where she thought he was, she saw the bane of her existence. The one who was like a plague that could not be killed. And to top it all off, he was hugging her sister, while naked and while she was wearing what appeared to be only a hospitable robe. To her, there was only one way to fix this so it would never happen again.

"RANMA"

Hearing this he looked up and over to the door where Akane was charging from, mallet in hand.

"NO"

Without a second thought, he shoved Kasumi out of harms way.

"BAKA!"

WHAM, CRASH

He was knocked out the side of the wall flying in the distance from the solid blow to his head with a new concussion that was claiming his last will of consciousness.

At the same time Ranma hit the wall, Kasumi felt her head hit the side of the counter, and was instantly knocked out cold.

In another part of the building, Dr. Tofu heard the cry and ran as fast as he could into the examination room just in time to see the results of the tomboy's unjustly anger. He knew what he had to do now as he approached her...

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"Thank you for the ice cream Setsuna-mama. I really enjoyed it."

"Think nothing of it, my little firefly. I do have to apologize for the rain. I didn't expect it to hit us while walking back."

"It's ok. I actually enjoy the rain. Remember that me and her use to play in it all the time when we came here. It was always fun."

"I know but..."

Crash, Crash

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we'd better find out real quick. It sounded like it came from the cliff side."

As they ran over to see what happened, the currently female formally hospitalized patient was seeing a new color as she was shocked from her induced slumber by smashing into the cliff side, then falling to the ground below landing on a strangely jagged piece of rock that ran through her backside piercing her lung. As the new color engulfed her, which she recognized as white, she saw the outline of a figure that strangely seemed familure.

"My...fire...fly..." she said, just before death claimed the life, of Ranma Saotome.

****

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

A.N.–Well, what can I say? I know, "I finally got my beer, finally finished the prologue of a new story (only taking a week to make though), and finally got it posted. I will keep working on these two stories and before long, I may have them finished. Key word here is 'may' and that could mean anything. It may just depend on the responses to this. Flames, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Worms, Viruses, and Trojans will be rejected, and the senders of these will be dealt with as seen fit.

Preview of next Chapter–Ranma has been summoned to the al mighty's office. What will happen here? Plus, Kasumi starts dreaming of, WHAT, NO WAY. How could she be... And Urd wants to collect her favor from her possible-future-brother-in-law. But what could it possibly be? Hmmm, I wonder. Oh well, till next time, don't have your three 'b's' without your three 'v's.'


	2. Gates

_**Justice of Time**_

By AnimeFreak317

Disclaimer-None of these characters are mine. They are the property of their respective owners and are not being used for financial gain.

Author's Notes-I did not expect to bring this story in this direction, but I do like it. There for, I am going to continue doing this. This means that in the next chapter, I will be adding some elements that will throw people off track. But rest assured, there is meaning to it. And if I tell you now, then the surprise will be ruined.

I originally posted this on "Lady Cosmos'" and "Tannim's" sites a couple of years ago. After going through some changes (mostly spelling and grammar), I have reposted it here on Mostly because I wanted more reviews and such.

This fic is also rated "M" for mature audiences for graphic violence, extremely sensual situation that border deep intimacy, cussing, and death. I can't have them going all the way due to the guidelines here, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with the 'perverted' situations that arise…does it?

Like before when I started posting my fics, this chapter was inspired by such various fanfics as-"Ranko's Decision, Ranko's Honor, Sailor Sun (The series by Becky Burger and such), Just A Plan, and various others."

(1.3)--I've also made a quick change to a section that a few of my reviewers pointed out to me. The 'aviator/avatar' change was made. Sorry about that. Also, in this fic, the guide to the deceased's name will be spelt as it is. If you read closely, you will understand why. (First one to figure it out might win a prize...well...maybe not.)

One final note-Even after all this time, I still think the government is full of assholes and dumbass'. Enjoy the fic.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Chapter 1-Gates (Version 1.3).

"My...fire...fly..."

"OH MY...SETSUNA-MAMA, CALL AN AMBULANCE, NOW!" cried Hotaru as she heard the final words coming from the fallen girl. She seemed strangely familiar, with vibrant red hair spread out all over and seemingly growing...no wait, that's blood coming from behind her.

"Already on it, they should be here in a few minutes. How is..." catching the blood flowing from behind her. "DAM IT, HURRY HOTARU! SHE'S BLEEDING OUT THE BACK SIDE."

"I KNOW MAMA, BUT WHAT CAN I DO."

"US YOUR HEALING POWERS ON HER, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE."

"I CAN'T. REMEMBER, BECAUSE OF GALAXIA, I CAN'T DO MORE THAN MINOR CUTS AND BRUISES. THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME."

"YOU GOT TO TRY, OTHERWISE SHE WILL DIE."

Sniff, sob sob cried Hotaru. "I'll try." Slowly and tentatively, she reached over, placed her hands over the nude girl's heart, and started concentrating. Kami, please give me the strength to save her. Onegai, I beg you.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Up above her fallen body, Ranma sees her form and the other two that were trying to help her. Unaware that she was even nude or even female.

"So, that's how it ends. Dam tomboy, I knew she'd be the death of me one day. How was I to know that this would have happened? What a way to go"

"I've seen worse," said a voice floating above her. Her long blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, hanging down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue kimono and was sitting on an ore. "Besides, with the life you've lived, I'm more surprised that we haven't met sooner."

"Sooner? What the hell do you mean by that? And what the hell are you?"

Whack

"Mind your manners Ranma," she said as she placed the ore back under her. "By the way, I'm Boton, guide to the recently deceased to show them the way to the gates, where their fate for all eternity shall be decided. As to what I meant by that, with the life you've lived, we should have met as early as the first day you started training. Somehow, you have been able to survive everything your worthless father has put you through. I do have to thank you for winning me all those favors from the other gods and demons."

"Wait a minute, what favors?"

"Eh, never mind. Anyhow, is there anyone you want to see before I take you to your judgment?"

"Wait a minute, what judgment? Does this mean that there is no chance of me..."

"No no no. It only means that you more than likely will not see anyone until they cross over. Even then, only if they are worthy enough will they even be in the same area you would be in."

"Oh, I see. And what's this judgment?"

"Well, like I was saying, your judgment is based on the actions of your life. How you lived will ultimately determine where you stay for all eternity. If you had led a life of poor decisions and delutionalized yourself into thinking your Kami-sama's gift to the world, like that moron with the sword, then you're sent to the underworld where they can be harsh. If you've lead a good life, been helpful and not so selfish in your choices, well, I'll let you imagine that."

He pondered this for a moment. In a way, he was glad he was dead. Surely no one would miss him. However, there was someone who he would miss and wanted the chance to see her again before he went to his final resting place.

"Ok, I've...well, I've decided to see one person before I go. And...err...I was wondering if there was any way to speak to her."

"I'm impressed. Most people don't even realize this soon that they can't talk to the living. How did you know?"

"Well, I did watch that series with this spirit detective and such. I figure that this was the same situation and such so..."

"Ah, I see, and because I look like that Boton in there you figured it was your best bet, am I right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Ha ha ha. Don't worry about it. The truth about all that is that there is always some level of truth in anything that you see. Take, for instance, well...never mind that now, we don't have much time," she says as she looks down to see Ranma's body and the other girl who tried to save her being carted into the ambulance.

"Yeah, I guess your right. So how do we get there?"

"Simple, just hang on," she says as she grabs his arm and dashes off at a high pace towards Nerima.

"Whoa now, slow down, what are ya trying to do, rip my arm out."

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"WHAT? NO WAY! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO...TO DO THAT?"

"Simple, you lost the bet, now you owe me a favor. This is also completely within your limited, mortal power to do."

"But, but, but."

"NO BUTS. Now be a man and take your punishment."

"But, but how can I? How can I do that? I've never even..."

"Even what?"

"Even, well, a...a..."

"Urd," Belldandy said as she saw her boyfriend and sister talking. "What are you talking about?"

Smirking, she told herself that her sister would love her for this. "Quite simple. Remember the bets earlier?" she nods at this. "Remember what Keiichi here bet?" also nodding at this. "Well to put it simply, I'm collecting. I gave him a teensy, tiny, little task to complete."

"Oh," she asked peaking her curiosity. "And what would that be?"

Urd leaned over and whispered into her sister's ear what he had to do.

"You see, nothing that hard," she said as she looked at her sister, who was currently wide-eyed and blushing head to toe in embarrassment. "And I was even nice enough to give him a generous time frame of three days to accomplish this. That's more than fair enough, considering his classes were canceled for that freakish water burst that flooded the tech school."

"And..." she stammered out. "And what happ...happens of he doesn't?"

"Quite simple really. I take his place and he takes yours. And you know how aggressive I can be, ne?"

"URD, what makes you so sure you can do that to my Keiichi-san."

"Simple, we all made bets for favors, unrestricted of course, and he lost. I was even nice enough to make it well within his abilities. Wouldn't you agree imõto-chan?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

She looked at her sister's face. She knew that it has been a long time since she even got any, and she was getting any. Especially after getting kicked out of Asgard for that system crash. To think that her own sister would even be so desperate to go after her own boyfriend. Now she knew that she and Keiichi had to...to...make out...

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"Akane, I'll only say this one more time. Leave now. I'm not going to treat someone who enjoys attacking patients of mine," said Dr. Tofu firmly as he continued to get her to leave. In his opinion, she was more than well enough to go. Moreover, she had no right to attack anyone under his care. He had put it aside numerous times before, but with how badly Ranma was injured, there was no way he could help her. Beside he still had to get to Kasumi who was knocked out on the floor from when she got her head slammed into the counter by Ranma when he saved her from her 'innocent' sister's rampage.

"It's because of him that I'm even in this state," referring to the bruises on her fist, palms, the sprained right ankle, and the small cut on her right cheek. "He was obviously in much better condition than I am. I mean he was standing up hugging my sister in a perverted manner."

"Just go," he said exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this. This is your last warning. If you don't leave then I'll have no choice but to call the police."

Akane looked at him in shock. Never has he, or anyone for that matter, threatened her with the law. After all, daddy's little princess was innocent no matter what. "How DARE you. No body threatens me and gets away with it. NOBODY!" she yelled as she charged her first crush. Pulling out another of her ever-present mallets, she prepared to do just on that which would offend her in any way.

He just knew something like this was bound to happen. No matter how many times he has seen it become a possibility, it has never happened. He could sense that she was always ready to strike at whom ever disagreed with her. Somehow, he was always able to calm her to the point where she would at least turn and leave. But, not today. He was strategically setting himself up for such an attack so that very little damage would be done to the room. As her hammer came down towards him, he ducked and moved around her, striking with a single finger as her hammer struck some of the rubble from the wall she destroyed. He watched as she continued to fall to the ground, unconscious.

He decided to leave Akane where she lay as he went to get the other Tendo who was also out cold. He started out with a quick analysis of her taking extra care not to further injure her. He noted that there was a forehead from when she hit her head on the counter, and a few sharp objects embedded on her chest, side, stomach, and back.

After he determined it was safe enough for her, he carefully moved her to another exam room and laid her on the bed. He quickly removed her clothes as well, doing his best not to go hysterical as he slowly reviled more of her skin and patching them up as he uncovered them.

Finally, he got her down to her panties, hopping that she had no injuries there. As he rolled her over to check her backside, he saw a peace stuck in her cheek. Visibly sweating he proceeded to slide them down and take them off. He had to take a few moments to reorganize himself as he looked at the object sticking out of her rear. Carefully, he removed the glass and covered it. When he was finished, he rolled her back on her backside and started to pull up the covers.

Just then, he got a distinct feeling that he was not alone. He used his sense to detect who it might be. His eyes widened as soon as he recognized one of the spirit floating just above him. "Dam her. I'm sorry," he sobbed. "Ranma, I promise that they won't get away with this. You will have your justice, one way or another."

And so, he left the room to head to his office. He had many calls to make.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"Hey there Kami-sama. How ya doing today?" asked one of the god who was summoned to his office.

He had to smile at this. Many of the gods and goddess's treated him just as the Supreme Being that he was. It was nice to have someone like Goku, the God of healing and martial arts who treated him more like one of his sensei. "Goku, recent developments on Midgard have come into light. While there are things in this world I can not do, there are some that you can do."

"Really? Man, it's kinda nice to know that, but I know you are still better at anything. By the way, that reminds me. Are we still on for that rematch next month? I got a new technique and I'm dying to try it out."

"Ha, I'll be ready," Kami-sama said with a smirk. "But more importantly, there is someone who needs you. Her name is Hotaru."

"Hotaru...Hotaru..." he said in though. "Ah yeah, the young Sailor Senshi who recently had her healing power's stolen. I like her. She reminds me of Krilin. So what's she need?"

"Well, she needs her powers restored to her, by any means necessary. This means that even if she has to become your avatar, you are to give it to her. Understand?"

"Loud and clear. Alright, I'm off then." And with that, he headed out the door.

"Three, two, one."

"Ah, sorry 'bout this, but, do you know where she is right now?"

Kami smiled at this. Sometimes knowing when something was going to happen still made it funny when it does. "Currently, she's being taken to the local hospital in Juban, Tokyo, Japan, Midgard. Think you can find it?"

"Sure, no problem. Alright, I'm off again."

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

The girl looked only slightly better than before when she first landed. Hotaru was able to heal some of the minor wounds, but not the major ones, especially the one in her backside. She was looking paler by the minute as the paramedics frantically tried to revive her. Every now and then, they would get a pulse for a few minutes, but then flat line again.

Hotaru, however, was currently riding shotgun, being cradled in her adoptive mother's lap, only showing signs of exhaustion from exerting herself.

Even with her, I've always been able to see these things coming with the gate, thought Setsuna. She was suppose to be alive when we found her, not dead. Dam it. It must be the chaos that has been following her. It's never been this bad. Something must have happened in her life that made it worse. I've always known that she could help, but if I'm wrong about this, then everything we've all worked so hard for will be nothing but a memory, if that.

The remainder of the ride to the hospital remained the same in constant flux with the girl in the stretcher. They all knew that only time would tell, as to whether she lived, or died.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"But Doc, I'm right here. Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault."

She was fugally trying to call out as she saw Dr. Tofu leave the room, ignoring the nude elder sister on the table. She showed up with Boton shortly before Akane tried to attack him. Now she hovered over the only other person who seemed to give a dam about her existence. "I thought he could hear me," she said.

"I'm sorry, but that was only his 8th sense kicking in. Something very rare in humans."

"Hu?" she asked intelligently.

"You know of the five senses of the body, right?" she asked. Seeing her nod Boton continued, "Well, your sixth sense is your first external sense that can detect the presence of those around you that are living. Your seventh sense can detect whose presence it is and how they are feeling. Then there is the eighth sense, which can do the same as your seventh sense, but on a spiritual level. In other words, he can sense the presence of beings from beyond the land of the living, you catch my drift?"

"Ah, I guess. But how does that help me speak to Kasumi?"

"Well, that brings up the ninth sense, the actual communication between the two worlds. Very few can speak with the deceased, and even a rarer few can do it while awake, so if you want to, this would be your best chance to."

"Okay, so how do I talk with her? Just walk over to her and speak, or is there some kind of ritual?"

"Oh no. All you have to do is touch your forehead to her's, and you will just fly into her mind. From there, you can calmly talk, but only for a short time."

Blushingly, Ranma responds, "But, but we're both girls. What will people think if they walk in on..."

She looks down and realizes (finally) that she has no clothes on. "AAAAHHHHH! Where are my clothes? How long have I been like this?"

"Relax Ranma, only I can see you. There's no need to panic." Though I won't be the only one to see you when you two talk, thought Boton. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"H-hai," she said rejectively as she continues to try to cover herself with just her hands. "So I just float over there and place my forehead on her, right?"

"Wrong. You go over there, lay on top of her, feet to feet, hand-to-hand, head to head. Then you focus on her, close your eyes, and then you enter her mind. It's just that simple."

"Maybe for you, but...but...she is...and I'm..."

"Oh come off it. It's not like you can be intimate or anything. You're a spirit. No physical contact can be felt by either of you. So just get over there, or you'll never be able to speak to her again," she said as she smacked Ranma on the back shoving her into the comatose girl on the table.

She was fruitlessly tried to stop her decent wailing her arms as if she could fly to stop on a dime. Just as she was about to land, she reactively stuck out her arms as they landed on the table, right through where the gentle Tendo's breasts were.

A slight chill was sent up her spine as she saw what happened. Yanking her arms back up, she yelped in horror. "Oh my god, Kasumi, I'm sorry. I didn't...mean..." she trailed off as she saw that no harm was done to her. "What...the..?"

"I told you. You're just a spirit. You can pass through them without them noticing. So are you gonna do this or what?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said reluctantly. She started by placing her feet down by the other's feet. Okay, easy enough. Next she knelt down, placing their kneecaps together. Tentatively she reached out to grasp the others hands. Now the hardest part, she thought as she started to lay the rest of her body on top of the other. She tried desperately to contain her blush that stretched over her entire body as their pelvises met, followed by their stomachs, then their breast. Then came their heads.

"Ah, her forehead is too far above mine," she said as she looked at the floating grim reaper. What do I do?"

Ah the joys of the innocent. "It's quite simple really, all you have to do is slide up on her a little until your foreheads. Oh yeah, and make sure that you don't break contact with her."

"Ah, eh, alright." And so, she slid up, trying not to feel like the hentai she was told she always was. Soon enough, though not as quickly as she had hoped for, her forehead was over the beauty as she was sleeping her untimely slumber. Slowly she lowered her forehead down, closing her eyes as she focused on Kasumi, like she was told to do. Then their heads met. For a moment, nothing happened.

Ranma opened her eyes and saw...that she was in the same place that she was when the first laid down, in the same room, with the same dam company. "Okay, why didn't that work. What didn't you tell me?"

"Muwa, now what could I have forgotten to tell you now. Let me see here," she said as she pulled out a book called, 'Communication, spiritual guide for the recently departed.' Lets see here, did that, that, oh yeah, that too. Hmmm, let's see. Ah here it is. It says if the foreheads don't work, then the next step is through the lips, which means that you have to kiss her."

"Me...and...her...kissing..." she stammered. "Well, I've already come this far." Gulp "What's a little kiss anyway?"

Slowly, she lowered her head back down, leaning in as she closed her eyes, praying that she would not chicken out and turn like she has done before. Finally, contact was made. It made her feel warm on the inside as a light engulfed her and carried her mind into the mind of the one who she truly kissed, of her own free will.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

What do I do now? It's been too long that I've been had to deal with anything like this. Where can I go for advice? How will the others react when I tell them? Such were the thoughts flying through Sailor Pluto's mind as she thought upon the outcome that was showing itself to be more true every moment that she waited for word on the girl's condition or for when her daughter awoke.

When they arrived at the hospital, the girl was brought into the emergency room and was being operated on. The police took her statement as to what she saw while she was 'in' the park that day, and if she knew the victim at all. She gave an honest answer, all but telling them how her daughter 'fainted' from the sight. They could barely tell that she was hiding something from how her exterior was showing slight signs of tension, but wrote it off as being stressed from the sight of someone so badly injured.

Presently, she knew what she had to do. She walked into the ladies room, to make sure there was no one present. She hit the all call emergency alert button on communicator as she contacted all the scouts to round them up as quickly as possible at the hospital. She knew that in such situations, though however long it may have been, she could always trust the judgment of the silver moon family, no matter what.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Ranma opened her eyes as she looked around. She saw that she was somewhere in space, but she was standing on solid ground. She looked around for a moment to see which way to go. Looking up she saw a single shooting star going off in one direction. Having nothing else to go on, she followed the path of the star. After a moment of running, she saw a light shining down from one of the stars, showing what looked like, the Tendo Dojo. Running like there was no tomorrow, she hurried over and leapt over the wall.

"Kasumi, are you here?" she called out. Not hearing anything, she went inside. When she got there, she looked around, noting how clean the place looked. It looked even better than when she first arrived at their front steps all that time ago. Not a speck of dust could be seen, and the walls themselves even took on a glossy look.

Shaking her head at this, she refocused on finding the aforementioned girl. She ran through, checking all the rooms. Finally came the last room. Her room. She slowly opened the door and looked in, quickly closing it. She saw her in their, in the same state she was on the exam table. Naked as the day she was born, except that she didn't have the bandages covering her.

"No, I don't know how much time I have here. I gotta hurry." With that, she opened the door, walking over to the angel, who seemingly glowed while in her sleep. As she got close enough, she gently reached over and shook her shoulder trying to arouse her.

"Kasumi, wake up. It's Ranma."

Hearing a voice, she slowly opened her eyes. "Ran...ma?" As soon as the blurry vision cleared out of her eyes, she shot them wide open. Without a second though, she leapt out of bed and lunged for the girl. "RANMA. I'm so glad you're ok. What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"No, Kasumi. I'm not. That's why I'm here," she said in a sad voice.

"Here," she said taking a step back to look around. "But why are we home?"

"We're not in your home, per say. This is your mind. You were knocked out because of me when I shoved you out of the way." Taking a deep bow, "I'm sorry Kasumi, can you ever forgive me?"

She looked over at the girl who was bowing to her. She then noted that the girl was naked. She blushed a little and looked down, also noting her state of dress, thus blushing harder.

"It...it's ok...Ranma. If it wasn't for you, I'm sure that she would have hit me as well. But how are you in my mind now. It can't be because you're...," she said, afraid to finish the sentence.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid so. That last hit did me in. But I'm okay now, see," she said as she struck a pose, turning around to show that there were no scars, anywhere. Like they were never there to begin with.

Kasumi collapsed to her knees when she heard him confirm her worse fears "Ranma, I...I..." she cried as she buried her face in her hands as she let out almost a life time of pain and torment. "I'm so sorry Ranma. I prayed that this would never happen. I never wanted this to happen to you. You never deserved the abuse you were put through, but I was too weak to stop it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ranma knelt down in front of the girl and pulled her in to a tight embrace as she tried to sooth away the tears. "It's not your fault, Kasumi-chan. Because of you, I had hope in this world. It's what kept me going for so long. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have accepted even half of what I've become. You're strong, stronger than me. I mean, you've held your home together for so long."

"For all the good it's done me," she commented as the tears still rolled down her face.

"That's right, it's done you a lot of good. It's even made you stronger. Now that you know that you can remain cheery in spite of the bad that comes at you, you can make it on your own. I couldn't because I was trapped by my honor. The only honor I knew. Now I'm free of those obligations. Please be happy for me, because of that. Know that I died with my honor intact and that in the end, the saying stayed true. 'Ranma Saotome does not lose.'"

That brought out the desired chuckle as she leaned back and looked deep into the eyes of the other. "That's true. In the end, you won. In a way, I'm so happy for you, but...I'm sorry we never..."

Gulp "Never what?"

"Never even...kissed."

Ranma hesitated for a moment. Forgetting her usual remarks about how it was wrong for two girls to be kissing, or intimate in any way. Slowly she reached out her hand, stroking Kasumi's hair back a few times. She grasped the stroking hand and leaned her head into it. Tentatively, she reached out with her own hand, mimicking the motions of the redhead. As they gazed into each other's eyes, they moved their heads closer...and closer. About a millimeter away, they stopped. In an unspoken signal, they closed their eyes, connecting with each other as they have never done before, kissing as they knew they would never see each other again. Falling into each other's embrace, feeling the forbidden love that never had the chance to surface. Drowning in the warmth of each other's heart.

All too soon, they broke the embrace as Ranma felt a tug from this plane. "I'm sorry, but it seems like it's time for me to go. I love you, Kasumi-chan," she said as she faded away from sight, never to be seen in this lifetime, again.

Kasumi cried as she saw her disappear collapsing completely on the floor. "I love you too, Ranma...kun."

"There's no need to cry. Because of her, you were able to feel life again. Now is the time for you to decide where you go in life."

"Who said that? Where are you?" she asked as the mysterious voice continued to float around seemingly...everywhere. She stood up looking about, but could find no one.

"Your first step to find that out is to walk out the gates of your home. Do you have the courage to?"

She could not help but feel that the voice was so familiar, yet was not. In so many ways, the voice was challenging her to overcome...herself. Now the question was...did she have he courage to? It was so simple. All she had to do was leave her home. The only place she knew to be. It was here that she felt safest. It was the unknown she feared. The same fear she felt when she first saw Ranma when he reviled himself to be male, with a curse. Over time, she got use to it and found that she had more in common with the aquatranssexual. She realized that there were some things to be afraid of, but now, she knew the same fears had to be faced some time.

With that, she took the first steps towards the gate. Hoping that she could take whatever was beyond the unknown.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Ranma opened her eyes to see that once again, she had her lips pressed against Kasumi's. She also saw the tears running down her face and noted that her own tears were mingling. Almost reluctantly, she rose up from the position.

"I see you've had a nice talk with her."

"Yeah, I did."

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on. Let's get out of here."

With that, she sat down on Boton's ore as they sailed off to the next world.

Just as soon as they left, Dr. Tofu came in to check on Kasumi. He checked to see if Ranma was still there, but he could feel him fading further and further away. "I'm sorry," he said again. Then he looked over at Kasumi as she laid there in all her bandaged glory. He reached down and pulled up the covers for her so she would not get sick on top of being so injured. As he brought them up to her shoulders, he noted that there were tears in her eyes. He heard her mumbling something and leaned down closer to hear her. "Good...bye...Ranma...kun."

Now, he had no doubts as to what happened to his favorite patient, his student, his friend. By what he heard from Kasumi's lips, he could tell, beyond any shadow of doubt, that Ranma, had passed on to the next world. He broke down and cried for all he, and the world, had lost.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Somewhere, deep inside the recesses of her mind, Hotaru laid, crying for not saving that girl. She cried at the loss of her only redeeming quality in life. The one thing that made her more than just a simple weapon of destruction. No matter how hard she tried, she was not able to save that girl. She could not gain enough power to destroy the barrier that was erected to prevent her from tapping into her life saving abilities. Now, she laid there. A broken girl who could not even save the life of that girl.

That girl, who seemed so familiar, yet, couldn't be. She couldn't be her. She couldn't be...

"Hello, anyone home?" a voice cried out. "Hey, if there is a Hotaru Tomoe, otherwise known as the Sailor Senshi of Saturn here, please respond."

Curious as to whom this stranger was, she stood up and walked towards it.

"Hello. Hell..."

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked with some hesitation in her voice. After all, it was not everyday you see someone in your mind. Especially with spiked hair, and orange uniform, and...a tail?

"Ah yes. My name is Goku. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? But why? Who sent you?" she asked trying to summon her glaive.

"Why yeah. The big man upstairs heard ya and asked me, the god of healing and martial arts, to come down here," he says as he walks over. "So why don't I...YEOW. Ow ow ow ow." he cried as his foot connected with a rock that was in his path. "Ow owowowowowowowowow."

Hotaru tried to fight it, but she could not help it. A small chuckle erupted from her, slowly erupting into a hysterical laugh. Here was someone, sent down from Kami-sama himself, stronger than any body builder was, from the way his physic looked, and he was crying and dancing around like a child who got a paper cut.

A few minutes later, the pain in his foot subsided, and she caught her second wind. "Thank you. I haven't laughed like that in a long time"

"Thank you? But that really hurt. How could you be so mean to me?" he said, face pouting like a kid who could not get his cake before dinner.

"Gomen nasai, but I think its funny how someone as strong as you, could cry about something as small as a rock."

"Yeah, I guess that is funny. So, ya gonna let me look around and see what the problem is? Or would you like to show me?"

"Well, I..." she stammered as she blushed. "I really don't know much about my mind, so maybe you could help."

"Got ya, one scan coming up." With that, he shut his eyes and stretched out his aura, looking for any abnormalities within her.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and smiled. "I see three things holding you back, including why your powers were sealed off."

"R...really? What are they? Can you tell me how to fix them? I'd really appreciate it."

"Well," he started not knowing that this little bundle could be full of energy. She reminded him of his grand daughter, when she saw something she really wanted. "The first is this black strand that seems to be blocking your ki. Looks like it's been there for a long time. This is why you're so weak. Second is this scar inside your brain. It seems to be keeping you from remembering certain events. The third is this shiatsu point that was embedded on your backside. This seems to be preventing your powers from coming forth."

"Okay, so how can you help me?" she asked inquisitively.

"Let's see. I know that my power alone could cure you completely. However there is a cost involved."

"And...ah...what would that be?"

"Well, nothing too strenuous, just a little something that makes it so that we are bonded till you die. Nothing really if you think about it."

Gasp "You...you mean I would have to...sleep...with you?" she asked fearfully.

"NONONONO. Nothing like that. It would only mean that you would become my avatar down here on Earth. You would not only be healed, but you would also be learning new abilities. It would also be one major power up, even in your civilian form. I wouldn't want to subject you to that power if you don't want to."

Hotaru breathed a sigh of relief. She actually thought she would have to give up her virginity, and to become his love slave for something like that. At least, that was how certain deal were made, right.

"And if you don't want to, I could only loosen the thread and heal your scar a little. Sorry, but I don't have the power myself to make it so you don't have to. After all, my license is only a second class limited one."

"But it wouldn't release my powers, would it?"

"Well, I really can't say. Sorry, but I haven't been in contact with Skuld lately to find out."

"Who's that?"

"One of the local Norse' that's living here on Earth. A real nice girl. Sort of like you. You two would get along great. So what do you say?"

She thought on this for a few moments. On one hand, she would be stronger than ever. She would not have to worry about being bullied again. She would also have the power to heal even better than she originally would be able to. On the other hand, she would still be a freak in their eyes. She wanted to live as normal a life as she could. Not have to worry about her powers going awry. She could continue being the little friend to the Senshi from the future. But was that all she wanted. Was that all she desired. Or was there something more.

She made her decision, and went to tell Goku, what it was.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Akane awoke to an unpleasant sight. She could not believe what she saw. To her it was the worse thing in the universe. How could something like this be happening to her? How could she have a zit on a bruise, on her face?

As she continued to stare at the mirror in front of her, she saw her mallet lying on the ground. She knew that she had to get it fixed as soon as possible. But something worse had happened. She looked up to stare at the abomination in front of her. Without hesitation, she got up and started running at a high speed out the nearest path outside. Namely, the hole in the wall she made.

"OH NO. I'M LATE FOR CLASS!"

And in short, our little Miss Princess was able to over look her blemish on her oh so perfect cough 'fucked up' cough cough face, just to keep appearances up for her classes. After all, with this mark, she could use it to add more fuel to the fire, the next time she saw Ranma.

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"Dr. Tofu?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone line.

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Sgt. Yamada. You called earlier to report an attempted murder?"

"Yes, any word on the victim?"

"Yes and no. We were able to find the female you were asking for, but not the male."

"That's ok, like I said before, they are the same person. It just has to do with the water temperature."

"Ah yeah, it was stated here in the report. I didn't quite understand it. Anyhow, we were able to locate her. Apparently, she was found in the park located in Juban. I must say, that's quite a bit away for someone like her to be found."

"You haven't lived around Nerima long, have you?"

"Well, no. I've only been here for a week. Just got transferred from Juban. I thought this town would be a nice break from the monsters that attack there. Paperwork was a nightmare."

"So I've heard. Any word on her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to report that she was found. At the scene, she appeared to have passed on. Doctors in the ER at Juban Memorial Hospital have been working on her. Every now and then, she seems to get a pulse. It stays for a little while, and then stops again. Is there any reason why she was so battered up in the first place?"

"Yes, she was attacked by many of her fellow martial artist. More than likely for the same reason as always. That being no good reason what so ever. When she first came into my office, she was male. I proceeded to patch him up and mend his wounds. He lost a lot of blood and even I was surprised to see him still alive after all the injuries he sustained."

"Okay, that explains why she was there. Could you explain why she ended up in Juban?"

"Yes. As I was coming back to check up on her, after patching him up, he was attacked by one of his fiancées with a mallet. In doing so, she knocked him through my wall and sent him into the distance. From there, I don't know what happened."

"Ah yes, that would explain the huge bruise on the side of her head. Not to mention the skull fracture. Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Yeah, when are your guys going to be here? It's been over an hour since I called. Someone should have been here to take Akane away."

"Is she there now?"

"Yes, I personally knocked her out to subdue her when she attacked me. In fact she should still be...here," he trailed off as he looked inside the room she was suppose to be. "Dam it, she's gone."

"Okay, calm down. I'll need a description of her, and any possible location she may be at."

He quickly gave Akane's description, along with the description of the others who attacked Ranma, along with where they might be.

"Thank you for your time. I'll have some of my best men on it right away."

"Right, and remember, most carry weapons on them. So consider them all armed and extremely dangerous."

"Got ya. Take care."

"You too."

Click

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"OPEN UP. THIS IS BOTON. I'M HERE WITH RANMA SATOME," she yelled outside of a large gate. Suddenly, the gate swung open, reveling a bright light. As they stepped through it, they saw...demons. Hundreds of demons. There were even a few running towards them.

Without a second thought, Ranma jumped in front of Boton, protecting an innocent from a potentially brutal attack. But at the last minute, he broke left.

"I'm out of ink for the printer. I'll never be able to get these file copied in time for the meeting."

Ranma face-faulted at after hearing that. She could not believe that there were hundreds of demons in one room, and they were acting like it was just another day at the office. She looked around some more, only to notice…it was.

Then one stopped in front of her, dead in his tracks. Slowly he looked up and down her naked body.

"PERVERT." she cried as she knocked him across the floor to the opposite wall. This got the distraction of most of the other 'office workers' as they looked to see what the commotion was all about.

"No time for this, Ranma. Follow me and we'll get you something to ware," said Boton as she dragged a reluctant Ranma into the woman's dressing room.

A few minutes later, Boton dragged out a blushing redhead, who was now wearing a green kimono with a red sash tied around her waist.

"Oh come on Ranma. I think the bra and panties look good on you. Besides, you want to make a good impression on Kami-sama when you see him, right?"

Sigh "I guess."

"Good. Besides, be thankful that you are wearing my best pink silk set. Besides, who will see you with it on?"

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

Meanwhile, at the local Asgard pub, where Thor held his usual parties...

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"And that's the full story. So, my queen, what should we do?"

To say that Usagi was stunned, would like saying that the moon orbits the earth. For the longest time, they thought that they could live in peace. Ever since Galaxia was vanquished, they were told now that a new enemy was approaching, and the only way to stop it, was with this new girl. The one who was holding on to life by a thread. Not only that, she was told that unless somehow, this girl dies, than not only life on earth be extinguished, all of existence.

Who was this girl? Who was she and why did it have to be her shoulders that future of the universe existed upon? From what Setsuna told them, she has already lead a harsh life. This was evident by the condition she was in at this time. What struck her the most, besides the multiple dowry promises, the explicit training, and the horrid family life she had, was how lonely she was. No one to count on. No true friends to turn to. Not even the hope of a stranger passing by wishing her a happy birthday, even by mistake. To be that alone and miserable, made Usagi do something she never thought possible.

"Maybe, we should...just let her pass on." Hearing this, the other scouts, who were crowded around an unconscious Hotaru, were stunned.

"I know that all life is precious, and some suffering can be overcome," she sobbed, "but no one deserves to be treated this way."

"Usagi..." started Rei, the fire Senshi from Mars.

"No, think about it. Never having a moment's rest. Being torn by honor. Manipulated by the ones she was supposed to call family. Betrayed by so-called friends, and worse of all...practically slaughtered by the one she loved. Would you want to live after that? Would you want to come back to a life of hardships, misery, never being able to trust anyone? No, I say let her die, with the one thing she help above all else. The only thing she had, her honor."

No one in the room could think of anything they could say or do. In so many ways, their princess was right. How could anyone want to come back to something like that? Even if the fate of the world was left on their shoulders. They cannot leave that up to one person. That would be selfish of them.

"I understand, and I will obey. We will do nothing to help her. But.." started Pluto

"But what about the future of the world, of the universe for that matter? How can we stop something that powerful? What can we do?" asked Neptune.

No one spoke for a long time.

"We...train. And we overcome," one answered in a whispered voice.

They all looked to each other wondering who said that. Suddenly, there was a light glowing.

They looked towards the source, and saw Saturn, in full uniform. She was starting to rise, glowing with a bright light, soothing those within range of her new aura. Then she opened her eyes, shining with a new softness, bearing confidence. Something that was never there before.

"And..." she whispered "we believe."

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

"YOU MAY ENTER!" said a loud, booming voice.

Ranma gulped as she entered the doorway to whom she was told was Kami-sama. She was nervous as hell, never knowing what he had in store for her. Boton's face remained neutral as they approached. She did not want to spoil the surprise that waited in store for her.

Finally, they reached his desk. Ranma, whose eyes never left the ground, bowed deeply towards the being in front of her. "It is a tremendous honor to meet you, Kami-sama."

Kami smiled at this. He could not remember the last time someone new came into his office and showed him this much respect. "Please, rise so I can look into your eyes, Ranma Saotome."

She did, and looking at him, she saw...perfection in its purest form. Words could not describe the softness, yet experience in his eyes. She could tell just from looking in them, that he knew everything. He was...the ultimate creator. She just didn't know how to act around him.

Therefore, she did whatever she did in situations like these, acted like herself. "So...ah...nice place you got here. Did my idiot father make a deal with you to sell me off again?"

Boton was stunned. No one should talk to her boss like that. Without hesitation, she whacked her upside the head. "NO ONE TALKS TO KAMI-SAMA LIKE THAT, AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she yelled.

"Relax, Boton. He meant no ill will with that. Have you forgotten how he was raised?" Kami asked.

She thought on this for a moment and blushed furiously. "Gomen nasai, Ranma-san. I forgot."

"It's quite alright. That was lighter than most of what I usually take, so no harm was done," she replied. "So, did he?"

HAHAHA "No my child. He made no such deal. If he did, then your life would have been a lot more peaceful than the torment he laid upon you. You have nothing to fear from me, for I will not judge you by your actions."

"So your saying that if for some reason, say...Ryoga came in here and

started attacking me, you wouldn't hold it against me?"

"You mean the one with the poor sense of direction thanks a type 4 transportation family curse, who popped through here cursing your existence for his seeing of hell, why yes, but I can assure you, he's never seen hell."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's kind of nice to visit. They get tourist every so often, so they have to keep up appearances. They even have guided tours and everything. Only those who truly deserve it get locked in solitary confinement, where they can only see black, hear no sound, feel…nothing. It is like being in suspended animation while their minds continue to work. The rest of them work different parts of the tour. You should stop by some time if you get the chance."

"I...see, well maybe I will sometime. So what can I do for ya today?"

Kami sat back in his chair for a moment and thought on this. "First off, I'd like to ask you a few questions. And I ask that you be completely honest with me, no matter how embarrassing they may be. Can you do that?"

"Ha...hai, Kami-sama."

"Good. First question. Did you find your life...fulfilling?"

"Hu?" she answered intelligently.

"What I mean is, 'did you enjoy your life on Earth?'"

She thought about this for a few moments. "There was some good points down there. But...overall, no."

"Thank you for your honesty. Next, how do you feel about the form your in now? How does it make you feel?"

Blushingly, she answered, "Well I...I feel like it's more, me than anything. I gave up listening to most of what my old man said about women being weak a long time ago, but I don't know how to actually be a woman I've never had a chance to actually learn anything, so I can't answer you on that. I'm sorry."

He smiled at that. "Thank you for your answer. Like yourself, I do appreciate an honest answer above all else. So, if you were given the chance, would you like to learn how to be one, and then decide?"

"Yes, sir, I think I would. But how do you propose that?"

"I'll get to that later, but for now, I would like for you to answer the rest of these for me..."

This 'q' and 'a' session went on for a while. All pleasing Kami-sama while helping Ranma to feel more confidence in herself. Then came the final question.

"Ranma, in these two vials are the past lives of special warriors," he said indicating the bottles on the front edge of his desk. One had a silver moon on it. The other had a white pearl. "One is from the Silver Millennium, where you were a great female warrior. You had special magical powers that came from one of the celestial bodies within your galaxy. The other is from what you know as Fugal Japan. There you were a half demon male, who sought after becoming completely one or the other. You were also gifted with special skills and some animal instincts. Each one was special in their own way. What was suppose to happen in your life, if you had lived long enough, was that both would awaken within you, making you one of the, if not the best warrior, the earth had seen, in a long time. Since you were not so lucky, I am only able to return only one of these lives to you. The cost would also be returning you to the land of the living, should you chose to. I have kept a small pulse in your body so you would have a chance to be reborn, if you decided to. By all rights, you have died, so no mortal obligation made by those you associated with will have any affect on your life. Your honor is now, and forever, your own, you with me so far?"

"Eh, well, a little, but what do these past lives have to do with me?"

"It's quite simple really. You are the reincarnation of these fallen warriors, from one form, or another. What I am offering you is a choice. I am offering you a chance to be reborn. Also, I am giving you, if you decide to be reborn, the awakening of another power within you. Along with the memories and experiences you have had before. If you decide to rest and spend eternity here, you could search wherever you wanted until you decided where you would like to stay. So here is my question. What would you, Ranma Saotome, what would you like to do? Do you want to stay here and rest, or would you like to return with some extra power, to help your fellow human beings? This is a burden I am giving you the choice to bare. You could, however, look at it this way. It could give you a chance to seek...justice."

Ranma did the only thing he could, and rarely ever did. He thought it over for a long time...

_**JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT**_

A.N.-Well, this ends another thrilling chapter of this series. I have to say, I have not worked this hard on a story in a long time. Even I have to comment on how hard it was keeping to my own script, but its still going where I want to. It may be awhile before I get my next chapter posted out there (mostly because I will be working behind the wheel of a semi driving across the country). Nevertheless, please, do not panic, I am actually a good driver. I even try to avoid those morons that decide to cut so close in front of me. I even ignore the urges to run those assholes off the roads, so you do not have to worry about me.

Finally, I know that in the last chapter there were no breaks in the sections. As soon as I can, I'll fix that. Please bear with it for now.

Preview Of Next Chapter-Ranma makes his decision, Kasumi meets the mysterious voice that has been calling to her, the police raid the Tendo Dojo and find...hey, this could be very promising. Guess some things should never be brought to light. Plus, Hotaru reveals what her choice was. Till next time, smoke some, drink some, puke some.


	3. Evidential Circumstances

Justice of Time

By AnimeFreak317

Disclaimer-None of these characters are mine. They are the property of their respective owners and are not being used for financial gain.

Author's Notes-As you have seen I have included various characters from such anime series as Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ, and, of course, OMG. I've even hinted it with a spice of Braveheart. I don't know if I'll put any more in or if I'll just leave it the way it is. But who knows. Not even me. We'll all just have to suffer with my indecisions now won't we? Well, enough of this dam psycho babble. Just get me a beer and we'll be on our way.

This story is dedicated to such various stories as, "Nabiki's Honor, Finding an Anchor, Okāsan, Paragon, and many, many more. So order today. Operators are standing by to rob you of your hard-earned money, and pride.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

Chapter 2-Evidential Circumstances

Kasumi has been walking for some time now. She was not sure where she was going though. All she knew was the mysterious voice kept calling to her. She knew she had to find it. But what she didn't know was what she would find.

When she left the 'dojo,' she was walking out into, what could only be described as, a dark void. Now, as she looked around, she saw...a Galaxy. Not just any Galaxy, but...her's. She realized this from when she 'walked' past Jupiter.

"It's not much further now. You will soon see what I have summoned you here for." said the voice.

"That's nice," she responded in her usual cheery tone. "But can you answer me something?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well...I'd like to know why this feels so familiar. I mean, I have not been here before. I would know if I was."

"You are correct in that assumption. You were never here in this life, but you were in a previous one."

Previous one? But why is that? How could anyone see my past life when I couldn't? "So what you are saying, is that, my life before was traveling through the stars?"

"Why, yes. You could say that. But more specifically, your home was on one of the planets. In fact, it is looking at you, right now."

She turned her head to look around, wondering what planet it could possibly be. She didn't think that any planet, other than Earth, could have ever been inhabited. Then, she saw it. This had to be the planet the voice was calling her towards.

"But...but, how?" she asked. "Why this one? I mean, it couldn't possibly be..."

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"Oh my god. What happened to you?"

Akane looked over to see Sayuri and Yuka, her two 'best' friends calling out to her as they were returning from lunch for their afternoon classes. Thanks to the esteemed principal and his new rule, thus being that if the school is let out in the morning because of a fight, all students will still have to return for afternoon classes. Even if it was on a Saturday.

"What, this?" she asked pointing to the bruise on the side of her face. "You can blame that baka. He's the one who gave it to me," she finished angrily.

"But he was being attacked by everyone, even you," said Yuka.

"SO WHAT NOW! ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE?" asked the hotheaded malleteer.

"No no no. We aren't," stuttered Sayuri. "We're just saying that it could have been an accident or something."

"With that pervert, nothing is an accident. Everything he does is only to humiliate me. Nothing more. I'd be happy if I never see that baka, ever again." And with that, she stormed into the school.

"Sayuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me, or has Akane totally flipped her lid?"

"It's not just you."

"Why are we still friends with her?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure. If I remember correctly, it's because Nabiki was blackmailing us."

"Oh yeah. But we've already paid her to keep quiet."

"It doesn't matter. With her, if she has dirt on you, she practically owns you."

"I know, but maybe..."

"Yes, maybe one day, they will get theirs'."

"I just hope Ranma is alright. It didn't look like she was doing so well."

"Yeah, we can only hope. After all, it's only natural to worry about 'our' friend like that."

"I know. It's something we have in common. The Nabiki Owned Society."

Giggle "Uh hu. Our own little group, courtesy of the Tendo's. Say, do you remember when we first got to know each other better?"

Flashback

Yuka and Sayuri were strolling along in the mall. This was the first time in a long time that they could actually get away without being penny-less, or having Akane with them. Even though they were 'friends' with her, they needed a break from her antics and denouncement of anyone and everyone that even looked at her. This was their time. A chance to rekindle their private romance with each other. They knew that their families wouldn't approve of them, but they couldn't help what they were feeling for the other.

Also, this was their first year anniversary, so it held more meaning than anything else did. They knew they couldn't do anything too special, but that didn't mean that they couldn't try. At least they were hoping so, before a familiar red blur crashed in front of them.

"Dam that tomboy. She didn't have to mallet me over something so trivial," groaned Ranma-Chan as she pulled herself out of the crater. She was wearing a blue sundress with black Mary Jane flats and her hair hanging loose in a ponytail.

"Are you ok Ranma?" asked a concerned Yuka.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing that I haven't been through this week already," she replied as she finally stood up.

"OKAY?" screamed Sayuri. "Look at your arm. You're bleeding," pointing to the blood dripping from Ranma's left arm.

"Like I said, nothing I haven't been through."

The girls then looked into her eyes and saw the last thing they ever thought they would see on her face. Depression, sadness, and almost...a void of life wanting nothing more to do than let loose the flood that threatened to come.

They said nothing as the trio walked over to the nearest table in the food court to sit down. "So," started Sayuri, "Why are you dressed like this?"

"I bet it was because of Nabiki," stated Yuka.

"Lucky guess. She said that I had to do this to pay for damages to the dojo cause by 'me' when it was Shampoo's fault for destroying the wall. Why can't they just for once just see things my way?"

"So, let me guess," said Yuka, "Akane saw you like this and claimed you were being perverted and trying to make her look bad."

Ranma's eyes shot up at this.

"Don't look so surprised, we know how she thinks."

"Yeah, but you're suppose to be her friend. I've always heard you two defending her all the time. Why not now?" asked Ranma.

Sayuri and Yuka looked at each other for a moment. No words were exchanged, at least not verbally. With a nod the turned back to Ranma. Yuka started, "We'll tell you if you let us look at your shoulder."

Reluctantly, Ranma nodded accepted their help. "Hey, didn't you just get that?"

"Of course, but like you, if it is to help someone else, then that's okay with me. Now lean forward," ordered Sayuri.

"I'll be back," said Yuka. "I'm going to look for some bandages to cover that up."

With an assuring nod from her girlfriend, she was off.

The two remaining stayed quiet for a moment while Sayuri started to clean the dripping blood from Ranma's injury.

"So, are you really friends with her?" she asked with her head still hung down.

"Well...yes, and no."

"Hu?"

"Well, you see, when we first started going to Furinkan, we were friends with her. After a while, and with the start of the morning challenge, she started becoming angrier and almost took it out on us. After that, we stopped being friends with her."

"Okay, I'm with ya so far. So you stopped being friends with her. That does not explain about now though. You've always been behind her no matter what."

"In a way, it does. No matter if she is right or wrong, we have to. Do you know why?"

Ranma thought on this for a moment. "Nabiki."

"Yep, she go dirt on us and told us that we had to pay her for her silence or else. We didn't have anything to pay her at first, so we asked if there was anything we could do until we could pay it."

"So she forced you to stay friends with her. I'm almost willing to believe that she also made you apologize for leaving her in the first place."

Sayuri looked down and nodded. The blouse she bought was covered with blood as she finished cleaning up what she could and held it to the laceration in Ranma's shoulder. "This looks like it needs stitches."

"I had them. The problem is that when I shift forms. They get ripped out, so it won't help. And like I said before, this has happened already earlier this week."

"You mean this cut in your back?"

"Yeah, Kuno. Remember Kuno bringing a steel Katana to school. Well, I could have dodged it, but I was 'given' the pleasure of eating Akane's breakfast that morning. He got a lucky hit there."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. But why did Akane mallet you after?"

"She thought I called her a stupid tomboy. I didn't say a thing to her after knocking Kuno out 'cause I was trying to regain my stamina."

"I see."

"I got the bandages," called out Yuka as she approached the others.

"Ah, just in time," Sayuri said as she removed her blouse and set it on the table. Reaching over to grab an alcohol wipe, she opened it up and removed some more of the dried blood around the wound. As soon as it was clean enough, Yuka set a couple of gauze pads over it with first aid tape to hold it in place. When they were satisfied that it would hold, they walked back around and sat down.

Ranma looked over at the blouse. "Sorry bout this," she said. "I'll buy you a new one...whenever I get enough money."

"I said not to worry about it. You needed it more than me."

"Yeah," added Yuka. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Alright. So what is it that Nabiki has on you two? I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?"

The two looked at each other and leaned close to each other to whisper. "Do you think we can trust her?"

"I think so. I know that if we ask her not to say anything to anyone, she will."

"Yeah, true. I guess it's okay then." With that the two sat back to look towards Ranma. Yuka continued, "Alright, we'll tell you only if you swear on your honor that you won't leak any word of what we say to anyone who might spread this. And don't let it get back to Nabiki either."

"No problem there. Hell, there's a lot that I know that she won't know. Especially about me."

"Like what?" asked Yuka.

Ranma thought on this for a moment. Getting a sneaking suspicion that they were not alone, she came up with a way to 'hopefully' give the hint that they were not alone. "I really like strawberry swirl ice cream," she said as she squinted her eyes and looked away without turning her head.

Sayuri noticed it, but Yuka didn't. However, they already made a plan for just such instances. Giving the signal, she leaned forward and prompted her chin on her hand with the elbow resting on the table. "Do tell."

Yuka got the message and gave a quick cough. "Say, didn't they put up a new display of flowers in the park this week?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. Sorry Ranma, we gotta go," she said trying to use her eyes to indicate to follow.

Ranma gave a quick wink, "That's ok. I still gotta deal with that tomboy later. It was nice talking to you. And please, it's Ranko when I'm in this form."

"Got ya. See you around," said Sayuri as they parted ways.

End Flashback

Ding Ring Ding Dong

"Oh no, the late bell!" exclaimed Yuka. "We're late."

With that, they rushed into the building, hoping that Ms. Hinako won't drain them for being late from lunch.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"One thing I have to tell you Ranma," said Kami, "no matter what life you choose, there will be modifications that have already been made to your gift."

"Gift?" asked Ranma-chan.

"Yes, the gift you acquired at Jusenkyo."

"You mean, curse?"

Kami sighed at this. "Your 'curse' as you put it, has actually been a blessing for you. Tell me, do you think that you being infused with magic that could change your gender was a way to punish you?"

"I...I don't know?" she responded sadly.

"In some cases, they are given as a way to remind others of their short comings. In others like you, they are a way to help and improve one's self. Tell me, haven't you, as of late, been more comfortable in you female form?"

With that thought, Ranma starts thinking back to the times she had the most fun. She realized that most of them where when she was not fighting and especially when she was able to sneak away to hang out with Yuka and Sayuri. She was able to learn more about her current gender with them than anyone else in her life combined ever did. Next to Kasumi of course.

"I see what you mean. So what's this modification you spoke of?"

He smiled. "This is something that you may like. I will speak no more on it, except to say that even in the moon-lit night, the fate of three will not always be seen."

Ranma pondered this for a few moments. On one hand, the fact that she could possibly be able to avoid random water splashing, thus, embarrassing changes in public. On the other hand, she had a sneaking suspicion that the new key to changing was guided by the night, but she would have to figure it out.

As she pondered some more, her gaze caught the two vials sitting in front of her. Then something clicked. "There's something about this that has to do with my past, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," answered Kami truthfully. "I can even bet you know the name of your most sworn enemy from both time periods, can't you."

As she was told this, two sets of memories flashed through her head. One was with her hands pointing out, striking a fiery beast with wings as they fought to their deaths. Another was as she held one hand out in front with a bow. The other hand had the string drawn back ready to fire an arrow at the creature with the spider scar on his back before she passed on...again.

"Saffron, Naraku. But how?"

"Simple, you had faced them before. They were from your past lives, like now. The only difference here is that someone was able to keep a pulse in you."

"Yes, I think I remember her standing over me, but why did I call her 'firefly'?"

"I'm sorry, but only time can tell you that one. As for it is time for you to choose your destiny. Which path do you choose?"

Ranma knew she was not much of a thinker, but she knew where to place her trust. In her gut. It had always saved her before, so why start doubting it now. Plus, she knew that it was her duty to help save any lives she could. She knew not the danger yet, but she knew it was coming. She knew she had to help save whomever she could. Besides, she had to get her honor back, her life, her...justice. Closing her eyes, she reached out to grab one of the vials. Popping the top she brought it back to her head, downing the contents.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

As the other Senshi looked on as Hotaru was floating up. She was in her eternal sailor form with a white light enveloping her. Smoke was seen flowing from her body, almost screaming, as it was being drawn out.

"Hotaru, what's going on?" cried out Haruka.

Going unanswered, the smoke continued to rise and dissipate. As the smoke tapered off, the white light began to slowly turn golden. The others had to cover their eyes from the blinding hue it was giving.

"HOTARU!" cried out Michiru as she tried to look at her daughter.

Then, almost as soon as it appeared, the light was gone. It took a moment for the others to blink the stars out of their eyes so they could see again. Slowly they turned their head to look at the source of the light. What they saw astonished them.

Sailor Saturn was changed. Her uniform took on a whole new look. While her fuku still held the color of her planet and she still had the golden tiara and earrings, everything else about her was different. Her white leotard became purple with a black sash tied around her waist, her elbow length gloves and laced up thigh-high boots turned blue, her bow and collar became black, and, on her back, an unfamiliar martial arts symbol appeared, partially covered by the necktie's overhang.

-See DBZ for the symbol of King Kai's Schooling, the same that appears on the back of Goku's shirt.-

There also seemed to be a new look in her eyes. Not of one who was sickly, afraid, or scared. But one of strength, peace, and confidence.

The others could only look on in amazement as the youngest of them had become something more. They could not describe the new feeling they got when the looked at her. But now, they felt like they could do it. What ever this force was that was coming for them would be there, they knew. And they would be...

Suddenly with out warning, Saturn disappeared from the room.

"Wha...where did she go?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know," said Setsuna. "Ami, can you get a trace on her?"

"Already ahead of you," replied Ami as she was typing away on her Mercury Computer. After a moment, she found her. "Got her. She's in the hospital in...the operating room?"

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"Scalpel," said the doctor operating on the girl lying on the table. Never before had any of them seen someone with so many injuries still living. They were still being delicate though. Many of the wounds still had dirt and debris within them, but they could not risk turning her over to get to them on her backside. They still had to clean the front and repair what they could without risking further injury.

For the moment, they were cutting some flesh out of the way so they could remove the branch that was lodged in her chest. They were unsure as to how far it breached her so they had to move carefully as the angle was indicating that it was right above one of the main arteries close to the heart.

"D...Doc...Doctor Mizuo," stuttered one of the nurses.

"Not now. And someone please turn down that light. It's blinding me."

"But...look," he replied.

Getting frustrated she removed the scalpel and looked up to see a light flashing into existence into the room. As the light died down, Dr. Mizuo blinked.

"Ho...Saturn?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "How is she doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid. I don't even know how she is still alive with all the injuries she's sustained."

"That's good. Thank you for keeping her alive for so long. I think I can take it from here now."

"But, didn't you lose your powers?"

Saturn smiled at her. "I did, but now, I'm even more powerful than before. Please stand back."

"Alright," she said in reply. Then she turned to the other, "Remove all the equipment now."

"But are you sure that's wise Dr.?" asked one of the orderlies.

"Yes. If anyone can save her now, it would be her. Now move," she ordered.

"Yes mam," the others replied and disconnected all the tubes, wires, and sensors from the girl.

"Now then, stand back."

Holding a hand over the chest of the girl, Saturn started to glow with golden ki surrounding her. Opening her eyes, she looked down with a smile and focused on healing the girl.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

As soon as the contents of the vial were gone, Ranma put the top back on and set it back on the desk. As she removed her hand, she looked at the symbol on it, and smiled. In her heart, she knew she made the right choice.

Suddenly, she started feeling light headed, almost being pulled. Looking down she saw that her legs were fazing through the floor, just like when she was down on Earth checking up and saying good-bye to Kasumi.

"What's going on?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Kami looked on and smiled. "Nothing, my child. You are simply being called back to your body."

"You call this nothing?" she asked as her arms flung around trying to grab on to something.

Her hand knocked the remaining vial over splashing the contents around. A small splash of it hit her face as now she was up to her chest in the floor. Reflexively she swallowed the liquid and finally disappeared through the floor.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" asked Boton.

"Honestly," Kami replied. "Yes, I only left her with the illusional choice of which life she would like to remember. I expected that some of the second would do that, but that is why I gave all beings choices. They never cease to amaze me."

Sigh "Somehow, I knew you were going to say that."

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

They could not believe what they were witnessing. To them, this girl was a lost cause, yet here she was. The dirt and other foreign objects were shoved out of her system as her wounds were healed. They watched some of the dried blood liquefy and flow back into the nearest open wound as it was healing closed, leaving no viable scar or any trace of injury at all.

Now looking at them was the sleeping form of the redhead as the glow dissipated from Saturn's outstretched arm. They could not even begin to describe the scene before them, leaving them speechless. All except Dr. Mizuo, who had witnessed this on previous occasions from when the other scouts were brought in.

Saturn was now visibly sweating. It took a lot more out of her than she expected, but was glad that it worked. Wobbling she turned around to look at Dr. Mizuo.

"Please, don't let anyone know about her," she requested.

"Of course," she nods. "I take it there was some other reason behind you showing up here as well."

"Yes there is, even though I'm not sure of them myself. I'll take her with me now."

"I understand. What do I tell the others?"

Saturn turned back around and rested her hand on the arm of the sleeping beauty. "Nothing, for now. Just that we both are fine now."

She brought two fingers up to her forehead and disappeared without a trace with the girl.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned around to face the others in the room. "What happened in here is to remain strictly classified. Any clearance to any others must have my authorization before being released. Is that clear?"

The others nodded and were dismissed, after a basic cleanup. The orderlies would handle the rest. She remained behind for a moment and looked at the table. Hotaru, what happened to you? Don't tell me that girl has something to do with the next big fight. I'll have to speak with Setsuna later on this.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

Saturn appeared in her room with the girl. She was dropped a couple of feet onto the bed below, being of a different height than the operating table. She landed with a soft thud but did not wake. With a quick flash, Saturn reverted back to Hotaru, who was dressed in a hospital gown.

She has to be her. There's no other explanation. She looks too much like her not to be. Plus, Setsuna-mama wanted us to be there in the park. There's no other explanation. she thought as she wobbled over to the bed while taking the horrible garment off, leaving her as nude as the girl she brought with her.

Without a second thought, and her energy nearly spent, she laid down next to the slumbering redhead, reaching down to pull the sheets over them. She turned over and laid her arm across the redheads chest and dozed off, speaking only one name before sleep claimed her.

"Reika..."

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"Took those fucks at the court long enough to give us that search warrant," said Detective Ichio as he looked on at the front gate of the Tendo Dojo. For so long he wanted to have a look himself in here to see what the local mercenary had on him and the others. Now he had the chance. A full search warrant to check the entire house for anything and everything. Anything but Kasumi's room as that request came personally from Dr. Tofu who told him that she had nothing to do with the carnage that happened in town. Plus, he respected her from the times he met her on the streets while she was shopping for dinner. He was sad that she lived in the same house as all the others. He was also fortunate enough to learn more about Ranma and his life. He knew that he had it rough and was trapped by his father's twisted version of honor. He just hoped that today would be the day that they find some hard-core evidence to put the fat-pudgy bastard away so the boy could be saved. Even if it meant that he became a she.

"Sir," spoke up one of his subservients, "are we going in?"

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. He knew that now was the time for action. Nothing could stop him. With this, he could finally get promoted to detective, or even captain. Maybe even get a medal of honor from the prime minister himself. His family...

"SIR," shouted the same guy.

"Gomen, gomen. Yes, let's go."

He was flanked by about 20 of the best NPD could produce as he marched through the gate to the front door.

Wham wham wham wham "Mr. Tendo, open up. This is the NPD. We have a warrant for the arrest of one Akane Tendo and the search of your premises"

After a moment of no response, he turned to the men. "Alright, break the door down."

"But sir," said the female officer in front, "the door is already open. Why do we need to break it down if it's open?"

He looked at the door and saw that it was already open a crack. "Hehehe. Ah, good work Officer Yugi. Just...ah...testing all of you to see if you're paying attention to your surroundings. Yeah, that's it."

"Right," she deadpanned.

Cough "Okay, team one, you search the bottom floor. Team two, you got the upstairs. Remember to say out of Kasumi's room. Assume it to be the cleanest room you have ever seen. Team three, search the grounds for anything buried. Team four, stand guard and alert me if any of the residents return. Remember they are to be considered armed and dangerous."

"YES SIR!" they replied and broke up.

Not even two minutes after they broke was he called upstairs. He was told that they already found some of the evidence needed for the case against Akane. He smiled as he made his way up the stairs. Half way up his foot fell through one of the steps, causing him to fall forward, flat on his face.

I think it would be a good idea to go on that diet my wife always keeps nagging me about. And boy can she nag. I gotta remember to stock up on aspirin on my way home. Dam earplugs just don't work like they use to.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"So...ah...well."

"Ah, yeah. I..."

"But..."

"..."

Such was the conversation between mortal and goddess as their scene was played on Urd's private screen. She knew there would be a spell to block her from using her magic to look in. Too bad that didn't cover the hidden camera she placed in there last week when she actually had a few hours to herself in the temple. It cost her the day's sake funds, but she knew it was well worth it. Or, at least, at the time it did.

"Man, it's been an hour. This is getting boring. Can't they at least hold hands while they stutter? If they keep this up, I'll have to declare them as members of the Ranma Romance Club. That would be just sad."

"I know what you mean, sis," said Skuld as she walked in from behind. "This is one of the reasons I hate him so much. I told you he couldn't make her happy."

"Sad to say, but I'm beginning to agree with you. Even Ranma has had more kisses than they combined have. And that's just with each other."

Sigh "I'm beginning to think of ways myself to get them together. I mean it's like they don't even know what sex is. Didn't they have Sex Ed?"

Urd slumped over in defeat. "No, they week that they had it back home was the week Belldandy was down with a bug. It wasn't fun repairing the damage it did. Funny thing I found out was it was the same week for Keiichi too"

Snicker "That would explain a lot. Maybe that's what they need. A few porn movies, the 'Sex for Dummies' book, and maybe some guidance system or something."

"Hu," she said intelligently. Never before had her sister said anything close to this. Plus the fact that she never thought of it before either didn't help any.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Seeing that no one else was even capable of moving Skuld went to answer it.

"Special delivery for a Ms. Skuld."

She blinked a few times. She has not ordered anything lately. "Ah, that's me."

"Alright, sign here please." She did so quickly and took the package in. "Thank you and have a nice day," bowed the deliveryman.

"Thank you," she replied as she returned the bow. "I wonder who send this to me."

She opened the letter on top and read it:

To Skuld, Goddess third class, limited debugger:

I am glad to see you coming around. Here are some of the items you suggested. I trust you know what to do with them.

Ever loving,

Kami

Quickly opening the package, she looked through the contents and passed out.

Hearing a thumping sound in the hall after shaking herself out of her shock, Urd went to investigate. As soon as she got to her fallen sister she started looking at the contents, which included the 'Sex and Relationships for Dummies' book, the latest version of the Kamitra Sutra, a tape labeled 'Sex Education, goddess's and mortal's,' and a box of birth control pills.

"Dam it father, why do you have to help her out like this. It's suppose to be my job."

Suddenly a flash of lightning struck her with a message next to it.

To Urd, Second class, limited, probation:

You have been warned before about cursing at me. Do not let it happen again.

Watching you,

Kami

"Gotch ya, sir..." she said as she passed out.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

Meanwhile, in Keiichi's room...

The noise went unnoticed by the two as the sound barrier prevented any noise from entering the room. The two occupants continued stuttering to each other, unknown what to say to each other, or what fate was awaiting them when the other occupants woke up.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

Kasumi was walking down the hall of the palace on the planet she had looked at. It took no time to get there, almost as if a mere thought was all it took to bring her to the gates. As she looked about she noticed how clean and spotless it was, despite the appearance of being abandoned long ago. She absently wondered about finding out how she could use the magic here to do the same back home.

"But Kasumi, this is your home. Maybe more of a home than the house of your current life."

"Well, maybe so, but I don't even know if I want what you have to offer me."

"I think you will more than want what you already have. Trust me, you will love it."

Kasumi did not reply as she continued down the corridor. Up ahead she spotted two large doors, each marked with the planet and its symbol. As she approached, the doors started to open. She paused in mid step wondering if she was making a mistake.

"No Kasumi, you are not making a mistake. Remember, you were asked before, 'do you have the courage?'"

It took her a moment to continue, but something about her changed. No longer upon her face was the usual mask of cheeriness, but one of calmness, and wisdom. Almost, a neutrality in her face that had been seen on one other, and only by a select few. Finally, she entered the Great Hall, where there were two thrones. One of them was taken up by a lady, whose form was cast in shadow. She could barely see the reflection as it came off the tiara, earrings, and broach.

"Come closer child," called out the same voice that was speaking to her in her head. "Listen to your heart, it won't steer you wrong."

With new determination, she marched forward. Every step brought new memories. Ones where she was fighting along side her fellow Senshi to drive the Negaverse back. Ones where she attended the Balls held on the Earth's Moon in the Moon Palace. Her devoted loyalty to the Queen. Then, she found herself standing at the bottom of the stairs. She knelt down on one knee, crossed her right arm over her left shoulder, and bowed her head.

"My Princess, I, Kasumi Tendo, do swear on my life to serve and protect the Moon family and all inhabitants of this system. I graciously accept the position of Guardian and Protector, as a Senshi. The Senshi of Pluto."

The mysterious figure smiled at this and stood as she walked into the light. "Well said. Now arise, Kasumi Tendo, and take the mantel of Pluto."

Kasumi slowly stood up and looked at the woman before her. She had silver hair done up in two balls on either side of her head streaming down to her knees, wearing an elegant white and silver gown. She had a look of peace and strength on her face that made her look like the long dead queen of the Moon Kingdom.

"Many thanks, Queen Serenity. But I do have one question."

"Of course. Please feel free to ask me anything."

"Thank you. I was wondering why you chose me to carry the mantel of Pluto."

Queen Serenity closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she replied, "For so long, I have had the current Pluto watching the Time Gates. For 2500 years, well since before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. Though she doesn't show it, I know that she is utterly exhausted. As it is, her powers are growing weaker by the day. I knew of this even before the end came for us on the Moon. So, when I sent forward all the other scouts, I send a part of her too. We all need help at some point and I know that now is the time for her. I cannot help but feel the need to support a friend since the day I was born. Since she was reborn in you, I felt that now was the time to give her some peace. And in doing so, giving her a chance at a somewhat normal life. You could think of it as a way to save her fragile soul. Not to mention that there has to be someone to help lead the way for the future. The strength you have shown in rasing your family has proven that you have what it takes to be a leader and a voice of reason for the Sailors in the coming future. That is why I have decided to awaken the soul that was passed to you since birth. Knowing all this, do you accept what I have to offer you?"

Kasumi thought about this for a long time. For so long, she stood firm, acting like the monarch for the family her father should have been. She had sacrificed so much for them and got so little in return. Thanks to them, she was only able to graduate from high school, but never pursue her dream of going to college. For so long, she was hurt, neglected, taken for granted. She had given up any hope of a future for herself.

Now she had an opportunity to not only make a future for herself, but a life. It was almost like she was being given a pardon for the injustice her family had put her through. In the end, the choice was simple. Thanks to the pig-tailed friend that shown up in her life, may her soul find the peace she deserved, she was able to find that strength to move forward in life. And that made her decision all that much easier to make.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

Every so often, he would pass by her room to look in on her. So far, he had seen no sign of her waking up. That was two hours ago. He had already done what he could to heal her and was getting more frantic. Somehow, he was able to remain in control, unlike all those times he went hysterical when her name was even mentioned. He was thankful for such small miracles. He only hoped that he could stay like that after she got better.

Another room he looked in on was the room where he last seen Ranma. She was badly beaten from the others earlier. Soon after that ungrateful bitch of a fiancée of hers nailed her out the wall, he knew she was dead. He could sense her presence in the room he laid Kasumi down after being knocked out in that scuffle. That was only an hour and a half ago. Even though he heard from the police that she was found an alive, he knew that it would not matter. The body cannot survive for long without the soul. It would not be long before the doctors at the hospital where she was brought to would pronounce her dead. Though he wished and prayed that it would not be, he knew otherwise. Only the mother of all miracles could help her live.

He heard the phone ring, shaking himself out of his ravine. He looked one last time in on Kasumi as he went to answer it.

Just as soon as the door was closed, a light surrounded her, and the mark of Pluto was engraved upon her forehead for a moment.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

"Wait up Akane," cried Nabiki as she rushed out the school to catch her sister. "Where do you think you're going?"

She scoffed at her sister as she continued to walk on, "What do you care?

It's not like you ever do."

Sigh "Need I remind you of whom it was who got you those mallets? Remember, if I hadn't, who knows what he would have done to you by now."

"I guess your right. Thanks again for them. I didn't even know that the made such models for them."

"Of course they do. I just paid a little extra for the iron in them to be covered in wood. At least one thing is for sure, we can thank that bum of a father for letting you practice on him."

"That's true. But I'm having trouble with the follow through. Maybe I can work on it some more later, when I drag him home from Dr. Tofu's."

All of a sudden, a dark chill ran up Nabiki's spine. "Did you say, Dr. Tofu's?" Akane nods. "You saw him there at his office?" Again, she nods. "Akane, I need you to tell me what happened while since the fight this morning."

Akane decides to sit down on the bench in the park they were walking through. She indicates to her sister to do the same. Taking a deep breath, she began her tale.

"After I landed on the panda in the pond over there, I had to wait till we floated to shore. When we finally got there, I noticed how sore I was. I even had a cut on my leg, so I went to his office to have it looked at. After all, I can't be having any infections, now can I."

Nabiki cough at her sister hoping she would just continue.

"Anyways, when I got there, I saw him naked flirting with Kasumi, so I nailed him out the wall just as soon as he assaults Kasumi. When Dr. Tofu showed up, he refused to treat me, and even knocked me out. When I woke up, I saw what time it was and returned to school."

Nabiki sat in though for a moment trying to decipher the information her sister had given her. Somehow, she knew the answer to the next question, but had to ask anyways. "Akane, has Ranma even shown up for any of his classes today?"

Pff "The pervert is probably out with one of those floozies again."

The chill to her spine returned again. Somehow, she did not like what was happening. She only hoped that she was only imagining things. She had a bad premonition of what was to come.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

After Dr. Mizuo had told them what had happened, the Senshi broke up and went their separate ways. The inners went to the temple to study and to discuss what was told and the outers went home. Surprisingly to them, Setsuna went with them, claiming that she was not feeling well enough to just teleport.

After Saturn's trace vanished from the ER, they were unable to track her with the Mercury computer. They all agreed that she would be fine and would return soon. This still did not help the worry the three parents had over their young charge. They hoped that she would be home when they got there.

As the car came to a screeching halt in front of the garage, they all ran into the house calling for her. When there was no response, they went to check her room.

Slowly they opened the door and looked in. There was only a little light coming from the drawn shades allowing them to see the shape of a body in the bed. They let go of their breath as they saw this. As they were about to leave, they saw another arm swinging wide over the sleeping form.

Not even giving a second thought, the three turned on the lights and ran over to her bed. When they got close enough, they froze in place. They saw a girl with long red hair that flowed down her back and covered her right eye lying in bed with their daughter. From the looks of it, and how far down the sheets were pulled, it looked like they were sleeping in a naked lover's embrace.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER!" screamed the voice of the overly protective parent as she went to rip apart the beast that deflowered her daughter.

_**JoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoTJoT**_

A.N.-Well here ends the second chapter. I do apologize for taking so long, but it's hard to post anything when you work a 70hr. week. But, such is the life of a trucker. That makes it very hard to even have a beer. Can't be caught with any in my truck otherwise the dam DOT would have a field day with my ass (though that won't stop me from having a few at a bar when I get a chance. Don't worry, I'm done for the day when I do so I won't be driving).

Although I have changed the design of Hotaru's Fuku from what I originally had, I still would like to extend a great deal of thanks to Poly for her wonderful artwork for the original looks of Sailor Saturn, Aviator of Goku, the God of Healing and Martial Arts I had, and Sailor Terra. Although no one knows what happened to her.

(Visit her page at: http/ I would like to thank all of those who sent me reviews on response to my fics. Even the ones who are too afraid to leave their screen names when they put a flame up (the pussy-whims that they are). They were inspirational and helped me to find some mistakes in my story.

Preview of Next Chapter-Akane and Nabiki arrive at home, only to be welcomed by the boys in blue(or whatever color they ware in Japan), Ranma sleeps soundly, at least we hope so, Kasumi awakens, Dr. Tofu faints, and a fat panda wins runner up in the 'Soun cry-and-whine-alike' contest. Till next time...one sake, two sake, three sake, floor...then some more.

Finally, Just a side note--I know that there are some confusions as to the indications of what Ranma's reincarnations are suppose to be, but rest assured, there is a method to my madness.


	4. Criminal Intent

Justice of Time

By AnimeFreak317

Disclaimer-None of these characters are mine. They are the property of their respective owners and are not being used for financial gain.

Author's Notes-I know that some of you are wondering why in the first chapter I had it set up looking like Ranma was the reincarnation of Inu Yasha and in the second as Kikyo/Kagome. You will have to trust me on this that there is a reason for it. I apologize for making it sound so confusing and such, but hey, any good writer can work around their own mistakes, can't they? (I'd better if I don't want more flames than I already got.)

This is the revised version of this chapter. I'll try to have more chapters much sooner than later like I did. I do want to thank all of you that have been so patient with me in waiting for a new installment of JoT. You may find subtle differences between what I had posted the first time and what I have now. And I'm sorry for being such a slouch in my writing (standing vertical DEEP bow) minna, gomen nasai. (ow...my back, please help me straighten back up. Owie owie owie).

Oh, almost forgot. This fic was inspired by various fics such as--Aijou & Aitou, Little Angel Lost, Shadow's Rebirth, Kasumi's Guilt, and such. All great fics that should be checked out.

Don't forget to read and comment on Becky Burger's Sailor Ranko series. She's been looking for comments on her great series and it's true that it hasn't been given the recognition it deserves. Also, she started reading her stories online, so anyone who want to listen, check it out And someone please put her in the top 10 list.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Chapter 3-Criminal Intent

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

The day was finally over. School was out and plans were made by most of the students of Furinkan High. But there were those who were worried for some reason. Two in particular felt a great deal of sadness at lunch that they couldn't describe, thus making the day seem longer than normal. Though they couldn't express it to each other verbally, they could see it in each other's eyes that something was a mist. Not able to do much about it for the time being they focused on their classes as best they could. When that bell rang, they saw their blue haired 'friend' rush out the door without even saying goodbye, not that they would have cared at all or anything.

Now they were walking out the school, hoping to see Ranma later at the mall like they said they would. This was the only bright side they saw all day. The hope to see their friend again.

"Hey ladies, have I got some hot news for you," said a voice off to their left. "Maybe you'd be interested in it."

"Why would we be?" asked Sayuri without breaking stride.

"Oh, no reason really, It just involves a certain friend of yours that never made it back from the fight this morning. It's so fresh that even Nabiki doesn't have the inside information. So what do you say?"

This made the two stop in their tracks to hear what the informant had to say. "And how much is this going to cost us?" replied Yuka.

"Oh, not much, say 10,000 yen."

"WHAT?!" replied the two.

"Trust me, it's worth that. Just imagine what it would cost if Nabiki were to sell it to you. Not to mention what she'd have you two do for her...again."

Sigh She was right. Compared to Nabiki, this was one hell of a deal. Neither of them wanted to dress in negligee again while entertaining Special Guest of her's again. Never had they been so embarrassed. Looking at each other they gave each a quick nod and pooled their money together. It also meant that they wouldn't be spending as much, if anything shopping later.

"Thanks for your business. Now, since Nabiki has people listening all around, you'll have to read this on your way home. I personally don't want to lose more business than necessary, considering everything. Well, enjoy your day," the informant said with a smile as she walked off.

That smile didn't do anything to lift their spirits. If anything it made them more wary. They knew for a fact that she didn't like Ranma one bit. Ever since she saw him holding a pair of her panties, she's held a special place of disgust for the pigtailed martial artist. It wasn't even his fault. Happosai handed them to him as he was passing by screaming about gifts for his heir.

Without giving it any more though, the two quickly rushed out the school and got a few blocks away from there when they opened the note.

Dear 'Sweet' Yuka and Sayuri,

I am happy to announce that I have heard from my informant, who

heard from her brother, who heard from his girlfriend, who heard from her

mother, who heard from her friend, who heard from her husband, who works for the

Juban P.D. that Ranma was brought to the Juban Memorial Hospitable and was not

expected to make it. Have a 'Pleasant' day.

Kakano Bieko, Luscious Informationist Extraordinaire

As soon as they finished the note, they quickly ran to their homes, agreeing to change and get some extra money for the train ride to Juban. They said they'd meet by the ticket window in 20 minutes.

Ten minutes later they were on the train to Juban to see their friend, praying that she was still alive when they got there.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Nodoka was sitting at home, much like she always has. It has been years since she had even heard of the whereabouts of her son and husband. This, like any other day was filled with echoes of silence in the halls of the Saotome estate. The emptiness was like an unwelcome friend to her. She wished that she would hear word from someone whether or not her family was still alive. She would do anything. Even burn the contract that was held in her hand, worn from the years and tears spilt on it. She wanted nothing more to do with it. However she couldn't part with it. It was the last peace of 'art' that her son made. To her, that was all it was, her son's artwork. No reasonably rational individual would even consider the words that were on the paper to have any meaning anyways. This was the main comfort in her days.

Today was no exception either. For some reason, since about mid day, she felt a surging emotion of depression fall upon her. One that she felt only months prior. Only more so. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about today. The omens were everywhere. The strange dream of being on the moon during a ball, a red-headed girl that looked much like her, both wearing matching blue and aqua green dresses that reached to the floor. All having fun before an attack that destroyed the palace, hurling the red-headed girl towards the Earth and kill what she assumed to be friend's or servants lives before her very eyes. All before being engulfed in a bright light that came from the Queen's dormant location.

Ring ring ring

The telephone rang in the distance of the house, snapping her from her day dreams. Without sparing a second she dashed over, hopefully to hear something that would ease her suffering, not compound them (dam telemarketers).

"Moshi moshi, Saotome residence, Nodoka speaking."

"Yes Saotome-san, my name is Dr. Meiou from Juban Memorial Hospital." Nodoka suddenly froze up. "We had a patient here by the name of Ranma Saotome, do you know her?"

'Her?' she though. That can't be right, last time I checked... "I'm sorry, did you say 'her'?"

"Yes I did."

Visibly slumping over Nodoka continued, "I'm sorry, I don't have any daughters. Only a son named Ranma though."

"I understand that, however, from what I can gather from her doctor in Nerima, she has a gender changing curse that changes with cold water, turning her into a red-headed girl."

She gasped at this, like it was from her dream. "Do you know where she is now?"

"I'm sorry, but after she was taken care of at the hospital, she was released. If you want, I could give you the address of where she might be. Then you can see with your own eyes if she is your child or not."

On one hand, it was impossible for something like changing genders to happen with what...water? On the other hand, this red-headed girl sounded like the girl from the dreams. She didn't know how, but it might ease her dreams a little. With that in mind, she made her choice.

"Onegai," besides, she had nothing better to do that day.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

The police have been searching the Tendo dojo for over an hour. Just when they thought they were done, they would find more evidence and weapons that could be used against the family. Of the evidence, which included katana's, tanto's, mallets, staffs, diaries, mallets, and such, the most useful was the photos and notes found in Nabiki's room. In there they also found hidden wall safes and floor panels. It was also there that they found a lot of the blackmailing evidence that she had on most everyone in Nerima. This evidence indicated that she was also in locations that she shouldn't be in. The most incriminating thing that they found in her possession was a 9mm pistol, without a permit. This would be her downfall if nothing else.

"Detective," called one of the third team members. "We just got word that the two Tendo girls were let out of school and are on their way home. Should we go with plan 'A'?"

Detective Ichio thought about it for a moment. Then he gave his decision. "No, go with plan 'B' and hide the cars and ourselves. As soon as they walk in the gates we surround them. Remind everyone to have their tasers set on full power against them. Don't take any chances with them. Remember, if they make any hostile threats, verbal or physical, use any force necessary. Got it?"

"Yes sir." And with that, the officer went into motion, informing the others.

It was moments later that the cars were parked around the corner of the dojo wall, out of sight. One of the scouters spotted the two coming two blocks down and radioed in.

"Alright everyone, get into position and wait for my command." With that everyone found a place to hide out of sight.

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for. The moment of truth. Promotion her I com...

"Sir, you should hide too you know," said Officer Yugi. "That is unless you want to give them a 'Tadama' when they walk in."

Shrinking back quickly he did so. No point being in point blank range and risking injury before he could enjoy the promotion.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR DAUGHTER!!!" screamed Michiru as she went to rip apart the beast that deflowered her daughter. She didn't even care who or what was in bed with her, she just knew that that person was going to pay.

As soon as she grabs the red-headed individual, she gets thrown across the room and lands on her lover. Looking up she sees that the individual was a female, and can confirm that her daughter was indeed growing up as the evidence was clear on both their chest and evidence that also proved that their hair color was their natural color when the bed cover were taken with her. What surprised her even more was the fact that she was still sleeping.

But "HOW" she was sleeping was what still enraged Michiru, who had her parental instincts in full focus on. I.E.--Destroy the perp who took away her daughter's innocence.

Charging again without precautions, she leapt at the duo only to be stopped by a quick kick to the solar plexus sending her across the room, again, landing on her lover again, and being knocked out.

The other two were strangely silent through out this, more so with a full body blush after Michiru's second attempt after the kick and seeing the red-head's and their daughter's leg, which was wrapped over the red-head's, being lifted high in the air for a moment before slowly lowering them back down.

"Maybe we should wait till they wake up before talking to them." Haruka quickly agreed as she stood up with the green haired woman in her arms and walked out.

Michiru makes for a grab at the slumbering Ranma-chan, but gets back handed in an unconscious motion. Recovering from the first assault, she tries again, only to get a second one, where Ranma ends up wrapping Hotaru in an even tighter embrace. Haruka restrains her from further assaults, and both agree to wait till they wake up to dispense their justice.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

She was about to give her answer when she was interrupted. "And what's this deal with the title 'Princess?' You know I haven't been a Princess for years."

"Sorry, your majesty. Just an old memory of how I enjoyed teasing you. In my book, you'll always be the playful little princess who wined about all her studies. Besides, I remember watching you grow up for so long that in so many ways, your still a child to me."

The queen smiled at this. "While at the same time, now anyways, you're the child."

Kasumi let of a sigh as she knew that she still couldn't win in a war with words with her queen.

"Now let me tell you something you may not know."

This peaked the re-awakened Senshi's interest.

"You see, when I sent everyone's soul forward, their memories went with them. Sadly, Setsuna was too far away for my spell to send her too, not that it would have done much of anything anyways. Only a portion of her soul and most of her memories were sent forward and reborn in you."

"Does that mean..." Kasumi started to ask.

"Yes, your souls were originally one. Since the spell wouldn't kill, but heal, when your souls split, her soul was made whole so she would live, also making yours whole and that solely your own. Your two can never merge together again."

Kasumi stood there wobbling as she absorbed this information. Feeling like she was going to fall she started reaching around to grab hold of anything to help steady herself. She then felt a pole to grab onto to recollect her thoughts. Strange though as the pole itself was not fixated to the floor, wall or ceiling.

Finally collecting herself she looked at what she grabbed onto, freezing in shock.

It was the Garnet Rod. The same one to access the Gates of Time and the Plutonian Castle.

Looking in shock she looked questioningly at Queen Serenity.

"Yes, that is the Garnet Rod."

"But...but how?"

"That's simple, every Senshi has a weapon that was designed for them, more so for their station on their home world. Sadly, only the outers have reclaimed theirs while the inners will need help finding theirs."

"But that doesn't explain..." she started as she was cut off.

"Yes it does. You see, it's one for every spirit and soul. Note how your gem is green when it use to be white."

Listening to her queen, Kasumi took a closer look at the key and realized that she was right. It use to be white. A color of balance. The only way to truly see into the future was for chaos to be equal to that of order. Then it dawned on her...

Serenity smiled as she saw Kasumi knew come to the realization of what needed to be done.

"You know what to do," she stated.

Nodding her head she stretched her hand to the gem on top. She stopped inches away from covering it to look at her queen one last time. "Thank you, my friend, my princess, my queen."

Placing her hand over the gem Kasumi called out the transformation phrase for the first time in 'her' life, "PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE-UP!!!"

Suddenly a bright light engulfed her as she disappeared from the realm of dreams.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Keichi had a hard time looking at the goddess in front of him. He was feeling both embarrassment and shame. Embarrassment from Urd earlier when she told him the terms of his loss. Shame that he knew too little about how to be intimate. Even when his sempai brought in porn magazines to show off, he couldn't look at it without bleeding through his nostrils and passing out. Even after they forced him to look, the longest he remained conscious was about 10 seconds.

Across from him Belldandy was also in a similar state, face flush red. She never learned how the act works, only stories of the experiences from her older sister. Her entire life prior to meeting Keichi was filled with saving the lives of others, healing spirits that became tainted from abuse to their beings, and serving her father. She saw naked bodies before, but never connected them with acts of intimacy as she mostly looked into their souls.

"So uh..." they both said simultaneously.

Neither said another word as their courage faded...again.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Oneesan, can I come in?" asked the goddess of the future.

"H...Hai." squeaked out the two, again finding the weaves in the tannin mats very interesting.

Opening the door Skuld crossed into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her walk to the other side of the room from her sister and her 'boyfriend' could only be described as the walk of a professor before they gave their lecture of the day. With her she carried the box that Kami-sama sent to her. She knew what she had to do, as it was her idea to begin with, and with her father's approval.

Setting the box down, she opened it up to pull out an easel, followed by a gigantic note pad that had no writing on the front.

Once she was set up, she turned to the two. "It has come to my attention that the two of you missed out on some very important classes when you were younger."

The two 'students' could only blink in wonder as to what that could be.

"These classes were ones that are near vital to anyone who is entering their teenage years. Oneechan, you were sick on those days, as were you Keichi," she said as they looked at her questioningly. "It's way past time, as Kami-sama said himself, for you two to learn," she continued while flipping the front sheet of the giant note pad, "all about Sex-ed."

THUMP THUMP

Skuld looked back at the two, seeing that her sister fainted and Keichi passed out from blood loss, staining his new shirt that he got only the week before. It was so hard to get blood out of the Chinese Kung-Fu shirts.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the first page which depicted a man and a woman standing side by side, kissing and caressing each other while displaying their full assets.

SIGH "This is going to take longer than I thought," she said aloud while shaking her hung head back and forth.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

In the dark recesses of some unknown castle, a new presence has awoken. After two and a half millenniums he had finally drawn the necessary power to free himself from his imprisonment. For so long he had been held by the spell of that red haired Senshi from so long ago. He knew of their near immortality, but he doubted that even she could survive this long.

In fact, he knew she didn't. Even though he was lacking the power to reincarnate his un-hatched body, he could still travel through the astral plains and watch. He saw her demise from when his sister, Beryl attacked the moon kingdom two thousand years ago. He saw as she was flung from battle bleeding profusely as she plummeted down to the Earth, only miles from where his body was contained. He smiled as she landed in the swamps that slowly over time became the known cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. Knowing that there was no way she could survive all that he returned to the Moon Kingdom only just in time to see his sister and her army being sealed away with the rest of the moon's population and flung to the Earth.

When the swamp that the red head landed started turning into Magical Springs, he began to worry that she may reemerge from there. As time continued on he witnessed many come fall into one of the now hundreds of springs. Only few have ever fallen into the spring that he worried about, but none of them showed any indications of possessing the Senshi's powers. That was until a young man and his pathetic father came across the training grounds. Even after the many years he was still paranoid that she would re-emerge from them and on that day, his worries were confirmed. Once "she" came out, he saw that this boy had a part of her soul in him. He knew it would be only a matter of time before she would be fully awakened.

With that he had been watching over her and creating situations where she would be killed. Upon her arrival at the Amazon village, he managed to influence the guide to seat them at the Grand Prize table. The guide knew that they were hungry and given the past of humans that he saw, they would eat without any reservation or care. Food was there and to be eaten, to hell with the consequences. Even to some extent manipulate people to do his bidding. This included those who were especially strong, yet were more prone to the dark side.

This he discovered only after he got bored one day and decided to try extending his limited powers to the darkness within certain beings. The first being members of religious cult. By poisoning ones being with thought of power and control he was able to ensure that manipulate his now pawns. Also he noticed that he could feed off the energy they created, thus being an added bonus.

With this practice being long in use it was easy to influence those he knew would encounter the boy/girl. It mattered not where they were on the planet. In the beginning, he could only reach the borders of his home country and parts of Mongolia, influencing their desire for wealth and having them raid villages within China. Even the great wall was his plan as he fed of the slavers who used their slaves as part of the wall. Over time with the help of many baby booms and the quick rise in the worlds population he was able to absorb more darkness and energy out of his pawns.

But even with the energy he obtained, he knew it wouldn't be enough to awaken him, so he decided to start searching various levels of the astral plane. He needed the essence of those who's beings were destroyed. Those with evil intentions and power. In so many ways, he was successful.

He found one section of the astral plane that held the souls of those whom done many great evils in their lives. Such hatred and cruelty. It was like a oasis in the middle of the desert which he consumed greedily. Such souls as Hitler, Gangues Kong, Vikings, drug lords, rapist, murderers, all feeding his power to awaken.

Then one day, he came across an essence like no other. One who's being was consumed with lust, such greed. This being was all powerful, yet sought out more power, even to the point of destroying the bonds of those in love. His power nearly rivaled his own and did in the living world what this being did in the astral plane, consuming others to grow in power.

This soul from so long ago still held the memories from his first creation into what he became, all the way to his final demise, against that which he consumed. This elevated his hunger knowing that once he consumed this soul, he would awaken, and awaken he did.

Awaken to his home, in Mt. Phoenix, China, not so long ago.

Now it was time. His pawn were finally successful in destroying his nemesis. Now it was time to call them to him. He smiled as he stretched out his wing, preparing for what needed to be done.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Most people would say that dreams are visions of what may happen in the future. Premonitions if you will. Others would say they are memories of the past lost and twisted over the passing of time. Yet some would say...the wished they could remember what they dreamed about.

To Ranma, her dreams were that of the past. One of her past lives.

Dream sequence

Three warriors laid panting after being knocked back a ways. Their foe proved to be immensely stronger than they ever could have imagined. They were all that stood between this mutated demon and the destruction of mankind. One was a woman, dressed in ancients priestess cloth. The second was young teenage girl that had on a junior high school uniform that mainly consisted of green and white. The final was a male that was unique to say the least. His hair was long and silver. Atop of his head instead of round human ears he bore those which resemble dog ears. He wore a red robe, carrying an appearingly thin katana.

All three carried multiple wounds with heavy hearts. Earlier they witnessed the deaths of their friends and allies. The first to go was the monk, Miroku, as he was sucked into his own wind tunnel his line was cursed with by the said mutated demon.

The second to fall was the fire cat known as Kirara. She was encased in an aura of misty poison and ice. She froze before she even hit the ground.

Next was the fox-demon child, Shinpo. All it took was a swing from the mutated demon's oversized tentacle to turn him into a bloody smear in the earth. May his soul find peace and his father.

The remaining human-like wolves, one male of whom carried two pieces of a powerful gem called Koga, the other being his fiancée from her childhood, Ayame, were caught in another tentacle. Fighting as they did was not enough as the tentacle warped into an encased bubble absorbing them into the beast's form.

Last was a female demon huntress, Sango. She was the last of her clan. She was strangled until she moved no more, then tossed into the distance.

"So Inu Yasha," the mutated beast said as he slowly slithered towards them, "How does it feel knowing the limits of your strength and your Tensaiga can never exceed the power I now possess? No being alive can, especially not a half-demon like you," he smirked.

Struggling to his feet he retaliated, "I'm...not...PANT PANT...finished...yet...Naraku." He made it to his feet only to collapse face-down to the ground.

"Ka...go...me..." the priestess called out.

"Ki..ky...o..." the student replied. "How...GASP...can we...stop...him?'

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Naraku. "Like there's anything you can do, but lay there and die."

Inu Yasha tried to stand once more with the support of his father's legacy, the fang/sword known as the Tensaiga, only to collapse once again.

It was then that Naraku was upon them. He decided the best way to end the thorns in his side was to take them out one at a time. His first target was the young girl, Kagome. He raised one tentacle up high, angling the tip straight at her.

"This is payback for the time you shot me you little bitch," he smirked. Without hesitation he shot his tentacle straight at her.

"KAGOME!!!" cried out the half-demon as he tried to get to her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

End Dream Sequence

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Ranma as she awoke.

For a long time she sat there panting, oblivious to the girl beside herself shaking her to snap her out of her trance, the blond haired cross dresser who had a cautious look in her eye, the elegant long green haired woman looking at her with sympathy, or the state of her dress.

Finally looking around she saw someone trying to get her attention. Without so much as a moments notice, she dove into those arms, only to let loose the tears that now flowed freely from her eyes.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Dr. Tofu tried to remain alert for any other attacks that may happen, even with his exhaustion level was reaching a new time high. He had barely gotten an hours worth of sleep in the past 48 hours with one emergency call or another to the local residents of Nerima. Add that to the frustration he felt with certain members of the NWC, saving a life only to have someone he thought of as a sweet girl, kill her, not to mention injuring her own sister in the process, it was amazing that he could think straight.

Not knowing what could happen next, he closed his clinic and directed his patients to outlying clinics for treatments, feeling that the storm had not finished passing yet.

How right he was, for now he was witnessing Kasumi floating in mid air enveloped by a white light. Slowly her body rotated to a vertical position. Not knowing what was happening he sat back and tried to watch.

"pluto planet power, make up," he heard her in an almost non-existent whisper, yet clear as a bell. Suddenly she was almost dancing in mid air in a circular dance, only to be surrounded by a wall of clouds. Not two seconds later he looked up and passed out at what he saw.

Where a once standing/floating brown-haired Kasumi covered in bandages and a sheet now stood emerald green-haired Kasumi dressed in a white leotard, elbow length gloves, black micro-skirt, calf-high boots, choker, green bows on the chest and above the skirt in the back, green jewels on her chest, tiara, and earrings. She was also holding a key-like staff with a green heart-shaped ruby on top. With the transformation, all her wounds were healed, her hair cleansed of the dye she'd been forced by her father to use, and the colored contacts vanished, leaving her natural emerald eyes available for the world to see, if they could see past her disguise field.

"It's now time," she said to no one in particular as she briefly looked around, not noticing the good Dr. passed out on the ground. With almost practiced ease, she opened a portal to the Gates of Time, and vanished from view.

JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT-JoT

Author's notes--I know that this chapter is missing some of the elements that came with others. Lets just say that I couldn't make my deadline with work, so I decided to post what I got. Beside, I like how I left off here with…3 cliffhangers. Also, being an alcohol-free trucker is not an easy occupation to have. And I don't mean that I drink and drive. NO WAY IN HELL!!! I mean on my off days (which are kind of rare, even when I go home for a chance PFFFFF for R&R. (Insert Music--Aerosmith; Dream On)

Here are some noteworthy sites to see if your in the neighborhood...

Gendou's Music Box Fanfiction (http://shihanna. of Ranma's Senshi Seifuku a small request...I'm looking for some Anime songs to such series as "Nana, Seven-of-Seven," and "Koko Wa Greenwood." Would anyone out there know where I could find them? If so, please let me know.

Now, one last note--I vow that my next chapter WILL come out A LOT sooner than this one did, and it WILL be back to my minimum standard, plus some to make up for the shortness in this chapter.

Again, thank you for your patience and comments on my story.

AnimeFreak317


End file.
